Mi Ingenuo Idiota
by kharito
Summary: Algo tiene de muy mal humor a Tsukkishima ultimamente. Y es que Yamaguchi es un idiota ingenuo que hace todo lo que ella quiere. Mi primer Tsukkiyama :') espero hacerlo bien. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Por fin estoy entendiendo la relación de estos dos u

mi canon es que Yamaguchi admira a Tsukkishima por eso lo sigue a todas partes y Tsukkishima no lo aparta ni se molesta porque Tadashi es demasiado buena persona y quiere estar cerca para protegerlo del mundo 3

Una vez con esta idea en mente se me ocurrió esta historia, ojalá les parezca interesante 6,6

 _ **Mi Ingenuo Idiota**_

 _ **I**_

Era un día cualquiera de mi primer año de preparatoria. O al menos eso era lo que yo, Tsukkishima Kei, estaba empeñado en pretender. La verdad es que desde hace un tiempo que mi ánimo había empeorado notoriamente y sin que lo pudiera evitar. Y es que desde hace el mismo tiempo había una situación que me molestaba, que me irritaba como si anduviera con una persistente escocedura en el culo.

\- ¡Espérame, Tsukki!

Escuché una voz a mis espaldas, aún por sobre la música de mis audifonos, aunque la verdad no solía ponerla en un volumen demasiado alto. Esa voz pertenecía al origen de mi escocedura en el culo, rayos, no, eso suena fatal. Digamos que el idiota de Yamaguchi no se daba cuenta de lo ingenuo que era y eso me traía mal.

\- ¡Tsukki, te pedí que me esperaras un momento antes de ir al gimnasio! ¡En cambio me abandonaste, que cruel!

\- No voy a desperdiciar mi tiempo por un capricho de ella.

Respondí con mi tono de voz más insensible y sin dejar de mirar al frente.

\- Pero, Tsukki, no me iba a demorar ni un poco.

Me respondió afligido y eso me molestó. No era yo el villano allí, era ella. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto darse cuenta? Chasqueé la lengua, dando así por terminada la conversación y continuamos caminando en silencio.

Se preguntaran a quien me refiero cuando hablo de "ella". Bueno... lamentablemente "ella" es...

La novia de Yamaguchi.

Digo lamentablemente porque es lamentable para mí. Yo que, desde hace un tiempo y luego de un dificil proceso de aceptación, asumí que estaba enamorado de Tadashi. ¿Quien lo pensaría? Era a quien el pecoso siempre perseguía y ahora sentía que los papeles se habían invertido. Me sentía tan patético y desesperado. Sobre todo porque ahora esa chica ocupaba la mayoría de su tiempo libre, así que Yamaguchi ya no me seguía todo el día como antes. Maldición. Estaba tan frustrado.

Todo comenzó un día cuando, en medio de una práctica, estabamos Tadashi y yo descansando y bebiendo agua al costado de la cancha. Entonces Yamaguchi me habló nervioso mientras yo pensaba "al fin" puesto que pareciera que había pasado todo el día queriendo decirme algo, pero no se atrevía.

\- T-Tsukki... ¿debería hacerlo?

Lo miré con una ceja alzada, no tenía idea de qué hablaba.

\- Declararme a Minami-san, Tsukki. ¿No recuerdas que te conté que me gustaba?

\- Ah... sí, nuestra compañera de clases...

Por supuesto que recordaba ese fatal acontecimiento, sin embargo, decidí no darle importancia para que no me doliera tanto. Así fue que casi lo había dejado en el olvido hasta ahora que Tadashi me lo recordaba.

\- Haz lo que quieras, Yamaguchi. Sólo intenta no tener remordimientos después...

Le hablé como distraido, fingiendo que no me importaba mucho la conversación, aunque por dentro deseaba desesperadamente que dejara allí todo el asunto y se olvidara de la chica.

\- Sí, tienes razón... ¡gracias, Tsukki!

Exclamó con una sonrisa amistosa, más aliviado. Contrario a mí que me comía la incertidumbre por dentro, pero a la vez no tenía el nervio de preguntar qué había decidido.

Resumiendo la historia, Tadashi se confesó sin esperar ser correspondido, pero para su sorpresa y la mía, Minami aceptó sus sentimientos y aceptó salir con él. Yo me quise morir cuando supe, o matarla a ella... o a él... No me quedó más que respirar hondo y morderme la lengua para no decir algo que lo hiriese. Alejarlo más de mí era lo que menos quería en ese momento, yo que siempre mantuve la esperanza de que algún día ella pasaría, pero yo, yo seguiría allí.

Con el pasar de los días, el noviazgo de Yamaguchi fue absorviéndolo cada vez más y eso me llamó la atencion... está bien, lo admito, más bien me cayó como un golpe en el estómago. Me fui dando cuenta de que Minami le pedía hacer sus tareas, que le prestara dinero, él cuál yo sabía nunca le devolvería, y también que le hiciera favores ridículos, por lo que siempre se le veía de aquí para allá corriendo para conseguirle todo lo que demandaba. No fue difícil notarlo, la estúpida se estaba aprovechando de él.

 **Continuará...**

si te gustó y quieres más puedes un comentario.

Gracias por leer! chau chau


	2. Chapter 2

Holass, me alegra que les esté gustando la historia :) no sabía si iba por buen camino, pero gracias a sus animos me siento más confiada y puedo continuar esta historia *v*

 **LeoriHNB,** qué bueno que te guste, aqui tienes la actualización :) ojala pases un buen rato leyendola.

 **blacksoulstar95,** me dio DEMASIADA risa el dinotsukki al rescate jajjajaja bien, kei no es un superheroe pero quiere a tsukki así que supongo que algo hará al respecto xD gracias por comentar me alegra mucho que te guste y ami tambien me cae mal la minami, es mi headcanon que alguna vez yamaguchi tiene un noviazgo así :'c pero al menos para mí es que tsukki lo salva 3

No doy más la lata y les dejo el segundo capítulo... xD

 _ **II**_

Estaba atardeciendo y, al ser ese un día libre de la práctica del club, nos dirigimos a mi casa para hacer los deberes. Al llegar subimos las escaleras y entramos a mi habitación, tan implecablemente limpia y ordenada como siempre. Nos instalamos sentados en el suelo junto a una pequeña mesa ubicada en el centro. Ahí estuvimos hasta que terminamos las tareas y al fin quedamos desocupados, entonces el cielo estaba a punto de apagarse por completo. Estiré mis brazos y enderecé mi espalda para quitarme el entumecimiento de mis músculos.

\- Iré a preparar té.

Le avisé luego a Yamaguchi, mientras me ponía de pie con parsimonia rumbo a la puerta de mi habitación.

\- ¡Ah, sí! Gracias, Tsukki.

Me respondió él, deteniendo lo que estaba haciendo para sonreírme. Con su cara pecosa y su semblante sincero siempre provocaba que mi pecho se apretara. Los quería a ambos sólo para mí. Mas seguí imperturbable mi camino, tratando de no caer ante los encantos que mi ingenuo amigo ni siquiera sospechaba que poseía.

Mientras hacía el té helado y buscaba algo con que acompañarlo, recordaba la vergüenza que me daban al principio mis sentimientos por Tadashi apenas descubiertos. No porque pensara que él no los merecía, Yamaguchi era una persona increíble, con mucho corazón y de un espíritu trabajador. Sino que me avergonzaba descubrir en mí esa clase de sentimientos. Yo que no era en absoluto proclive a interesarme en los demás, me sentí perdido cuando ese debilucho que tenía como amigo comenzó a parecerme tan lindo, tan valioso, una persona tan maravillosa. Me sentí también incómodo cuando sus pequeños gestos despertaban en mí deseos imperiosos de acercarme, de tocarlo, de percibir su cuerpo más cerca, de adueñarme de su boca sin importarme su opinión al respecto. Sin embargo, no podía y me refiero a que nunca forzaría mis sentimientos en Tadashi, eso me convertiría en una persona tan despreciable como aquellos niños que lo maltrataban cuando eramos pequeños y que lo hicieron sufrir tanto. A cambio hacía gala de mi increíble capacidad de autocontrol y me contenía, fingiendo ser el mismo de siempre, pretendiendo que mis sentimientos por él no habían cambiado hasta hacerse tanto más profundos.

Rayos, estaba enamorado. Qué patético.

Solté un breve y derrotado suspiro. Seguido ordené una bandeja y me dispuse a volver a mi cuarto con los alimentos. Cuando entré me extrañó ver a Yamaguchi concentrado, aún escribiendo en sus cuadernos a pesar de que, bien lo sabía yo, habíamos acabado todo. Deposité sobre la mesita la bandeja con los dos vasos de té helado y un bowl de galletas (con nueces, sus favoritas... qué patético ¿no? sí, ya lo sé).

\- ¿Qué haces, Yamaguchi?

Le interrogué, sospechando de repente una respuesta que no me gustaría.

\- Ah, esto... estoy traspasando las respuestas a los cuadernos de Minami-chan.

Me respondió un poco nervioso, sin detenerse a mirarme y yo supe que no se atrevía porque sabía cual sería mi reacción.

\- ¡Y una mierda, Yamaguchi! ¡Dilo por su nombre, le estás haciendo la tarea! ¡Otra vez!

Exclamé molesto, con algo hirviendo dentro de mí.

\- ¡Déjame explicarte, Tsukki! - me pidió temeroso- Es que ella tenía que cuidar a su primo menor y no tendría tiempo para hacer los deberes, por eso me pidió que le diera las respuestas.

\- Qué excusa más patética la suya.

Escupí de mala forma. No soportaba que esa bruja abusara siempre de él. No se lo permití a esos mocosos cuando éramos niños y ahora llegaba esta para hacer lo mismo. No señor. No en mi guardia.

\- Yamaguchi, entiende de una vez. Esa chica sólo te está utilizando.

Le advertí con mi expresión más seria, dándole a entender que no me hacia la mínima pisca de gracia.

\- Y-Ya me lo habías dicho, Tsukki...

Respondió cabizbajo.

\- ¿Entonces por qué dejas que te trate así?

\- Está bien, Tsukki. No es tan malo como crees.

Sonrió. Trataba de calmarme, pero sólo logró que me diera una dolorosa punzada en el pecho.

\- Mereces algo mejor, Guchi. -dije sin poder contenerme- A alguien mejor. Que te quiera y te trate bien. Al contrario de Minami.

\- Gracias, Tsukki. Pero... ¿Donde podría encontrar a alguien tan genial?

Me sonrió, estaba bromeando. Sin embargo, yo no le vi la gracia. Yo estaba siendo serio. Mis sentimientos eran serios. En ese momento no sé que me pasó. Me sentí tan lleno de coraje y seguridad. Quizás sentí que era una invitación, porque a los ojos de Tadashi yo era lo más genial que tenía cerca. Fuere lo que fuese, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y junté nuestros labios en un beso.

Nunca estuve siquiera cerca de atisbar el efecto que tiene en ti, un beso de la persona que quieres. Sí, debía ser genial, pero no pensé que pudiera volarte la cabeza, freír tus sesos. No es una expresión muy romántica mas eso es lo que más se parece a lo que me pasó. Ese toque me absorbió, me llevó lejos de toda realidad, consecuencia y remordimiento. Me separé algo mareado y entonces sediento volví a acercarme para besarlo de nuevo. Ni siquiera había notado lo tenso e impactado que estaba Yamaguchi. Fue por eso que cuando puso sus manos sobre mi pecho para evitar que lo hiciera una segunda vez, sentí que me caía encima un balde de agua fría y que aterrizaba estrepitosamente a la realidad.

\- No, Tsukki...

Susurró sobre mis labios, apartándose.

Yo volví lentamente a mi posición original. Temiendo que si hacía un movimiento brusco entonces el aterrizaje en verdad dolería. Tadashi se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Estaba rojo hasta las orejas. Yo lo observaba en silencio, con la esperanza de desvanecerme en el aire en cualquier instante.

\- Esto está mal -me dijo a través de sus manos- estoy saliendo con alguien, no puedo besar a otra persona.

Levanté una ceja e hice una expresión burlesca. No es que tuviera ánimos de bromear, supongo que el sarcasmo me valió como escudo en último recurso.

\- ¿Es en serio? ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?

Le dije en un tono ácido.

Yamaguchi despejó su rostro y me respondió avergonzado:

\- ¡C-Claro que no! al menos no únicamente... es que... -murmuró sin saber cómo continuar- yo nunca pensé ni por un segundo que Tsukki me viera de esa forma...

\- Bueno, así son las cosas...

Comenté sin saber qué más decir. Me sentía tan estúpido.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato. Fue incómodo.

\- Lo siento, Tsukki... no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos...

Me dijo luego, en un tono suave y amable, sin atreverse a mirarme a la cara. Se notaba que en serio lo sentía.

\- Ya lo sé... no te preocupes.

Fue lo que respondí, tratando de restarle dramatismo a la ridícula situación.

\- Debiste habérmelo dicho antes, Tsukki... yo no estaba para nada preparado.

Murmuró Tadashi, fuertemente sonrojado, otra vez.

\- Qué va... por mí no lo hubieras sabido nunca.

Respondí con una sonrisa irónica, sin detenerme a pensarlo.

\- Eso no está bien. Tenía derecho a saberlo ¿no?

Me recriminó el pecoso, con el ceño fruncido. Me hizo enmudecer, a veces olvidaba que Tadashi tenía este lado serio.

\- Supongo, yo qué sé...

Me encogí de hombros fingiendo indiferencia. La verdad sólo quería que esta conversación terminara pronto.

Afortunadamente así fue. Yamaguchi guardó sus pertenencias y se fue de mi casa. No parecía molesto, disgustado o asustado. Pensé que, igual que yo, necesitaba tiempo para procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Entonces sólo nos despedimos como cualquier otro día y, desde la puerta de la casa, lo vi partir.

A partir de ese día no volvió a mencionar a Minami, ni hablamos nada que tuviese relación con ella. Yo tampoco quise saber al respecto. Ni siquiera me molestaba en observar a Tadashi para verlo correr de aquí para allá por complacerla a ella. Podría decir que nuestra relación se rigidificó un poco, ahora había cosas que eran tabu entre nosotros. Yo había preferido callar mis sentimientos porque eso era justo lo que quería evitar. Después de todo Yamaguchi era mi único amigo.

 **Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

Holass c: wow no deja de sorprenderme lo famosa q es esta pareja

Muchas gracias por su buena onda :') la estoy pasando genial mientras escribo esta historia

Originalmente tenia pensado resolver con mucha simplicidad el conflicto y terminar en uno o dos capítulos pero me han llegado tantos comentarios de que quieren ver correr la sangre de Tsukkishima (ya ok, solo verlo sufrir un poco) que se me ocurrió este capítulo... ademas estoy a punto de caer agripada u.u ya entenderan por qué les digo esto ultimo xD

Ya, basta, les dejo la actualización de la historia :*

 _ **III**_

Ultimamente, desde hace dos semanas aproximadamente, ocurría que la temperatura bajaba abruptamente por las tardes. Entonces, fue un dia jueves que Yamaguchi faltó a la escuela. En un sencillo mensaje de texto me contó que estaba en cama, enfermo, y me pidió que le avisara a Takeda-sensei que no asistiría a la práctica del club por un par de días.

Por la tarde, luego de que acabaran las actividades, yo me dirigía a la casa de mi amigo para pasarle mis apuntes y ponerlo al corriente de algunos deberes, cuando de repente me crucé de camino con la persona que menos queria ver. Siempre era ella la persona cuya existencia nunca quería recordar.

\- Oh, Tsukishima-kun.

Llamó mi atención Minami con una hipócrita sonrisa, deteniéndose a hablarme al venir caminando en sentido contrario al mío.

Yo la observé en silencio, con mis ojos entornados y sin disimular el desprecio que sentía por ella.

-Si vas a la casa de Tadashi-kun te aviso que sólo perderás el tiempo.

-y eso a ti qué te importa?

Escupí con frialdad, intentando reanudar mi marcha.

-Me importa, entenderás, porque soy la novia de Guchi-chan y vengo de visitarlo en su casa.

Rodé los ojos pareciéndome aquella escena demasiado cliché para mi desabrido gusto.

-Le llevé las notas de las clases y lo cuidé toda la tarde para que se mejorara.

\- y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

\- Verás, lo que necesita ahora es descansar así que no vayas a molestarlo.

\- Yo hago lo que quiero.

Le informé, demostrandole cuanto me importaba su opinión. Un soberano rábano.

-Pues estás mal. Yo cumplí con mi deber como _su novia_ y no me parece bueno que tu vayas a molestarlo. Después de todo ya me contó del escándalo que armaste porque me ayudó un poco con mis deberes.

\- Ayudarte? Y un poco dices? Acaso eres retrasada? No, no, se nota a leguas que eres bastante astuta porque manipulas a Yamaguchi como te place.

\- Yo no lo manipulo. Él es feliz haciendo cosas por mí, eso es lo que hacen los novios, sabes? Se ayudan mutuamente como puedes ver. Ahora ha sido mi turno de ayudarlo a él.

\- Me crees idiota? Nada de lo que dices me convence siquiera un poco.

De pronto dejó esa desagradable sonrisita cínica y habló:

-Yamaguchi es mío, no te metas con mis cosas.

Me advirtió la arpía amenazante, ahora mostraba claramente sus verdaderos colores.

\- Si él es feliz estando conmigo, a quien carajos le importa tu opinión?

Sus palabras tocaron hondo dentro de mí, era como echarle sal a la herida. Entonces, con la rabia e impotencia que me dominaron en ese instante, di media vuelta y me fui. La dejé atrás mientras volvía sobre mis pasos y mi destino era ahora mi propia casa.

Al llegar a mi hogar, subí rápidamente las escaleras sin siquiera saludar a mi madre. Entré en mi habitación, cerré la puerta con un estruendoso portazo y lanze con brusquedad mi mochila al suelo o donde sea fuese a parar. Entonces con poco o nada de delicadeza dejé caer mi peso sobre la silla del escritorio, la cual se quejó resentida. Y me eché sobre el mueble con la cara hundida en mis antebrazos cruzados, en una posición rigida que evidenciaba mi podrido estado anímico.

Resoplé con rabia y frustración. Todo lo que me había dicho esa bruja me hirió y mi propia impotencia sólo lograba que me escociera el orgullo. Ella no merecía el cariño de Tadashi, sin embargo, tampoco yo era quien para administrarlo como si fuera mío, como si tuviera algun derecho sobre él.

Apreté con fuerza la mandíbula. Quería gritar. Quería golpear algo. Quería arrojar todo lo que alcanzaran mis manos y hacerlo mil pedazos. Quería que un tren le pasara encima a esa asquerosa perra.

Entonces un sonido proveniente de mi telefono, olvidado en mi bolsillo del pantalón, me advirtió que tenía un mensaje. Agarré el aparato y lo observé de mala gana. Si alguien me molestaba en ese momento, lanzaría lejos la maldita cosa como habia hecho con mi mochila y éste no resistiría tan estoicamente como aquella. Sin embargo y para mi sorpresa el texto era de parte de Tadashi.

"Hola tsukki! ^^ Siento molestarte de nuevo pero quisiera pedirte prestados los apuntes de las clases de hoy . Si me dices que sí iré de inmediato a tu casa, te lo prometo! "

Toda mi ira se evaporó instantáneamente al leerlo. Su mensaje era tan él, no pude evitar imaginarlo frente a mí mientras lo leía. Aunque me extrañaba su petición dado que la bruja había alardeado cumplir con su 'deber'.

En orden de aclarar el asunto, busque el número de Yamaguchi en la memoria de celulara y le marqué. Del otro lado no demoraron en contestar.

\- Hola, tsukki!

Su tono de voz era el que imaginé al leer su mensaje y eso me hizo sonreír de medio lado. Aunque en verdad, sonaba bastante más congestionada.

-Hola, Yamaguchi. Creí que tu noviecita buena para nada te había ayudado con las notas.

\- A-Ah... etto... Minami-chan vino a mi casa a dejarme sus cuadernos, pero...

-Pero qué?

-Todo está desordenado, no le entiendo nada...

Gimió apenado el pecoso. Mientras que yo no pude evitar hacer una victoriosa sonrisa de medio lado.

\- Está bien, Guchi. Pero no se te ocurra salir de la cama, yo iré a tu casa.

\- De verdad, Tsukki?!

Exclamó Tadashi sorprendido y conmovido.

-Sí, pero a cambio tienes que recuperarte pronto.

-Sí, Tsukki!

Oí su típica respuesta, la cual justo ahora me parecía demasiado adorable.

-Nos vemos.

-Hai, hai! Gracias, Tsukki!

Acto seguido colgué y fui a recuperar mi mochila desde algun rincón perdido de mi alcoba.

Era de noche, mas no tardé mucho en llegar a su casa. Su madre me recibió agradecida y entonces subí las escaleras directo a su habitación. Allí lo encontré, recostado en su cama con mil y una frazadas encima y con un paño húmedo sobre la frente.

-Hola, Tsukki!

Me saludó a través de la mascarilla que cubría desde su nariz hasta su mentón.

\- Te vez fatal. -contesté con burla- cuando será tu funeral?

\- Que cruel, Tsukki...

Se quejó, haciendo lo que creía era un puchero bajo la máscara.

\- me encontré con Minami por la tarde, me dijo que te habia ayudado con los deberes.

-s-sí... estuvo aquí antes y me dejó revisar sus apuntes mientras ella hojeaba una revista...

Vaya manera de cuidar a un enfermo. Pensé en mi fuero interno, con una mueca de desagrado.

\- Ya no sigas hablando o te asfixiaré con tu propia almohada.

Le dije cortante, aunque no hablaba en serio.

\- Gomen, Tsukki!

Exclamó con una sonrisa. Yo respiré hondo y conté hasta diez. No entendía como Yamaguchi podía ser tan pasivo. Pero qué más daba, así siempre había sido él.

Le ayudé a acomodarse con los cuadernos y los lápices sobre la cama, mientras su espalda quedaba recargada contra la cabecera y apoyada en una almohada. De esa forma podía transcribir sin tener que abandonar las cobijas. Yo me senté en la silla junto a su escritorio y ocasionalmente le explicaba algunas cosas cuando no entendía, mientras tanto me entretenía jugando a levantar la pelota de vóley que siempre podías encontrar en su habitación.

En un momento debimos hacer una pausa ya que su madre irrumpió en el cuarto con una bandeja donde le traía sopa y alguna que otra medicina casera. Felizmente a mí me ofreció algo más contundente que mi estómago agradeció a esas alturas de la noche.

Cuando terminó su misión, o al menos la parte mas urgente dado que yo necesitaria un par de cuadernos para llevar al instituto al otro día, le ayudé a dejar todo en orden nuevamente y le dejé sobre el escritorio mis apuntes que no necesitaria al día siguiente en clases.

\- Gracias, Tsukki. Has sido muy considerado hoy conmigo.

Me agradeció refugiándose entre las frazadas. Tenia el rostro enrojecido y yo temí que se hubiera sobre exigido.

-No es para tanto, Guchi. Ahora descansa.

Le respondí con calma. Verlo tan frágil me hacía sentir más débil que de costumbre.

Le refresqué el paño de la frente en agua fresca y, sentandome a su lado en la cama, se lo volví a acomodar. Lo miré con expresión seria. El me devolvió la mirada contento. Entonces mi voluntad flaqueo. Fue un segundo en el que bajé la guardia y después fue demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos. Y es que me incliné sobre él, mi rosto frente al suyo y deposité un suave beso en sus labios y por sobre la tela de la mascarilla.

Él no hizo nada, no dijo nada. Yo alcancé mi mochila con una extraña calma, me despedí y sali de la habitación. No supe si lo que habia hecho estuvo bien o mal, sólo supe que hubiese deseado que la mascarilla no estuviera alli.

 **Continuará**...

/ me ha encantado escribir este capítulo, tsukki siendo enfrentado por Minami, cuidando después de tadashi y sucumbiendo a sus debilidades... ay me siento una romántica jijiji

No olvides dejar un comentario si crees que este capi se lo merece c:

Muchos abrazos!


	4. Chapter 4

Holass mis pequeños saltamontes ;*

Aqui vengo con otro capítulo para robarles otro par de minutos de sus vidas xD

Probablemente este es el penúltimo capítulo del fanfic, asi que ojalá les guste...

 _ **IV**_

Yamaguchi tenía los ojos cerrados. Para mí eso era mejor, ya que podía observar a gusto las preciosas marquitas que decoraban su rostro. Las había visto tantas veces a lo largo de todos esos años que había estado a mi lado, que las había memorizado sin proponermelo.

De pronto, volvió a abrir sus ojos y me vio con dulzura. Sus manos acunaron mi rostro y sus dedos acariciaron mis mejillas. Yo no podía hacer más que recibir esas nobles caricias que me provocaban una cálida sensación en el pecho.

Entonces me fijé en ese pequeño y lindo lunar en su hombro izquierdo. Era muy tentador. Bajé la cabeza y con devoción deposité un beso contra su suave piel. Él se estremeció, yo me llené de gozo.

Su respiración temblorosa me incitó, dándome el valor para dejarme llevar por mis deseos. Así que puse mis frías manos sobre sus hombros y las fui bajando lentamente, con las palmas abiertas, abarcando lo que mas podía. Su piel era suave y tierna, debajo de ella sus músculos fibrosos y esbeltos, con las formas propias del cuerpo masculino. Aun así me gustaba, cuando se trataba de Tadashi mi cabeza no razonaba como siempre.

Senti su respiración errática y su bello erizarse por el contacto, mientras que mis manos habían bajado hasta su abdomen. El calor de su dulce vientre calentó gentilmente mis manos y entonces me sentí feliz, en paz... pleno.

Nos besamos con hambre. Tadashi sentía la misma urgencia que yo y saberlo era maravilloso. Lo tuve bajo mi cuerpo. Enterré mi cara en su cuello e inhale profundo su suave aroma, entonces entre abrí mis labios y besé humedamente su piel. El gimió y al oirlo me recorrió una deliciosa corriente eléctrica. Ah... quería más.

Nuestros cuerpos desnudos, tocándose piel contra piel. Él rodeó mis caderas con sus piernas, invitándome. Yo no me hice de rogar e hice lo que quería, lo que ambos queríamos porque sentíamos lo mismo. Éramos un mismo deseo en dos cuerpos diferentes que trataban de fundirse en uno sólo de nuevo. Y al parecer lo lograríamos, porque nuestros jadeos estaban acompasados, tal como el ritmo de nuestras caderas y nuestro sudor se mezclaba igual que la saliva de nuestras bocas.

\- Te amo... Tsukki...

Me susurró al oido, enloquecido de placer. Y yo abrí mi boca para responderle diciendo:

\- Saca tu pálido trasero de esa cama, Kei!

Abrí mis ojos de golpe y bien grandes. Estaba asustado por aquel grito, pero aun más estaba confundido.

-Voy a seguir durmiendo. No volveré a hablarte aunque mamá me lo ordene de nuevo.

Akiteru me hablaba molesto desde la puerta de mi habitación. Yo estaba acostado entre las ropas de cama. Era de mañana y tenía que ir al instituto.

-un sueño...

Susurre como para hacerme volver completamente a la realidad.

\- Sí y qué sueño más pesado. Es la tercera vez que mamá me manda a hablarte. Yo que quería dormir toda la mañana.

Acto seguido Akiteru bostezó, dio media vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo, caminando aletargado.

-matenme... por favor, alguien...

Susurre al recordar el bochornoso sueño que había tenido con Yamaguchi como mi fantasía. En seguida revisé mi pijama y bufé al descubrir mi pequeño 'accidente'.

-maldición...

Me levanté rumbo al baño para darme una ducha. Odiaba cuando me pasaba esto, porque sí, no era la primera vez que me pasaba.

\- Vez lo que me haces, Yamaguchi? Y tu ni siquiera tienes idea... deberia castigarte por ser tan ingenuo.

Una sonrisita macabra se formó en mis labios. La que se borró al instante en que recordé lo mal que estaban las cosas entre nosotros últimamente.

Desde aquella vez que lo visité en su casa cuando estuvo enfermo, todo empeoró muy rápido. Creía que se había enfadado conmigo por aprovecharme de su estado vulnerable para darle un beso. Estaba en todo su derecho, pero no calzaba en mi lógica, Yamaguchi no era así.

Pasé todo el día pensando en ello. Y, como era la costumbre últimamente, Tadashi no dio señales de notar mi existencia. En cambio, no se despegaba del lado de ella, siempre ahí sonriendo como estúpido tal cual perro faldero haciendo todo lo que ella le pedía con tal de ganarse unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

Par de imbéciles. Quizás realmente eran el uno para el otro...

Por la tarde teníamos práctica del club de vóley, asi que tomé mis cosas y me fui rumbo al gimnasio. Antes de llegar me desvié hacia los vestidores donde el Rey idiota con su Reina idiota estaban peleando de nuevo. Eran siempre tan insoportables pero al menos en la cancha se podía confiar en ellos. También estaban los senpais de tercero.

Saludé en general y por cortesía. Entonces fui hasta el que se había convertido mi casillero después de tanto tiempo, para vestirme con el uniforme deportivo. Al rato abrieron la puerta y miré de reojo esperando ver a Yamaguchi, pero sólo eran el calvo feo y el enano hiperactivo quienes venían llegando.

Los idiotas se cambiaron en un pestañeo y se fueron al gimnasio, igual que siempre como enfermos tras la pelota. El par de escandalosos incurables se puso la ropa al vuelo y salió a esperar a Kiyoko en la entrada del gimnasio. Cuando termine de cambiarme de ropa, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y esta vez sí era Yamaguchi.

-Apresurate, Yamaguchi. Estás atrasado.

Le dijo el capitán al encontrarse de frontón con él en la puerta del vestidor, cuando iba saliendo y Tadashi venía entrando.

-H-Hi! No tardaré!

Se disculpó el con una leve reverencia. Entonces fue hasta el que se habia convertido en su casillero después de tanto tiempo, es decir, el que estaba al lado del mío. Yo terminaba de ordenar mis pertenencias dentro de mi bolso cuando él llegó a mi lado. En silencio cada uno hizo lo suyo. Hasta que me cabree de esa atmósfera incómoda que se formaba entre nosotros por su culpa y le dije:

-Ahora ni siquiera vas a saludarme?

-H-Hola, Tsukki... shima...

Respondió incómodo y arrepintiéndose de usar el sobrenombre de siempre. Mejor no me hubiese respondido.

-Qué te pasa? Porque estas tan raro conmigo y encima ya no usas ese ridículo apodo que tú mismo me pusiste?

Yamaguchi bajó la cabeza en silencio. Me frustraba, sentía que no lograba llegar a él.

\- Te comió la lengua Minami o es que te prohibió volver a hablarme?

Le dije soltando una broma ácida. Pero él levantó la vista sorprendido, como descubierto de pronto.

\- Es cierto? Ella te prohibió hablarme?

Exclamé atónito. No pensé que Minami llegara a ese extremo o, en su defecto, que Yamaguchi le obedeciera.

\- Dime! Es cierto?!

Lo interrogue, sintiéndo la ira enroscandose en una bola caliente que iba creciendo dentro de mí.

-S-Sí... ella me pidió que dejara de ser tu amigo.

Contestó Tadashi, en voz baja y sin mirarme a la cara.

-Y tú le hiciste caso?

Obtuve un silencio por toda respuesta. Y más frustración.

\- No somos amigos desde hace años? Por qué le haces caso a ella entonces?

Pregunté con desesperación, me tenía desconcertado. Con tanta facilidad estaba dispuesto a romper nuetra amistad de tanto tiempo?... Dependiendo de su respuesta yo podía quebrarme o explotar.

Tadashi se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y con la cabeza gacha y los ojos apretados me contestó:

\- Porque ella es una chica! Es mi novia y debemos estar juntos! Eso es lo correcto!

Sus palabras partieron mi corazón en mil pedazos. No podía rebatir contra eso.

Cuando reaccioné del shock y mi cuerpo volvió a obedecerme, salí como un rayo por la puerta.

\- A dónde vas, Tsukki?!

Me gritó temeroso.

\- NO ME SIGAS!

Respondí con una voz terrible.

Me dirigí a la sala de clases. Allí la encontré. Ella estaba yendose a casa con sus amigas. Me interpuse en su camino y le dije que debíamos hablar. Ella me vio un poco aterrada pero aceptó. Entonces la agarre del brazo y me la llevé hasta una escalera de emergencia que nadie solía transitar. No era yo mismo. Mas ya me había decidido. Haría lo que fuera para recuperar a Tadashi.

 **Continuará...**

Chan chan chan! Qué irá a pasar? Quien se quedará con Yamaguchi? Hagan sus apuestas!

Pd: no odien a guchi, por favor, tengo una sorpresita para el otro capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola hola hola!

Mis queridos lectores, les entrego la continuación de esta historia que quedó en un cruel suspenso 7u7

No creí que esta escena abarcara todo un capítulo así que aún no es el final.

V

\- Aquí es suficiente!

Me reclamó Minami, tirando asustada de su agarre, para liberarse. La dejé ir y le plante frente.

\- Por qué Yamaguchi ya no quiere ser mi amigo?

La interrogué mortalmente serio. Ella se quedó en silencio y me observó entornando los ojos. Luego de escudriñarme, tomó una actitud altanera, mirándome con superioridad y una sonrisa suficiente.

\- Porque yo se lo prohibi.

Y alzando una ceja, con una cruel expresión divertida, agregó:

\- Y ya debes saber que él me hace caso en todo.

Ya no estaba asustada. Ahora más bien se sentía poderosa de alguna forma y yo lo percibí con claridad.

La miré en silencio. Me costaba creer que tuviera tanta influencia sobre Yamaguchi. O es que Tadashi sentía repulsión por mis sentimientos y por eso se fue de mi lado? En ese caso, por qué no me lo había dicho y en vez de eso prefirió fingir? No entendía. Mi lógica no lograba comprender los pensamientos de Yamaguchi.

-Yamaguchi... él... te contó lo que pasó entre nosotros?

Pregunté nervioso e incómodo. Temía un poco la respuesta. Ella chasqueo la lengua y respondió molesta.

-no sé de qué hablas.

De un gran peso sentí que me deshacía en cada uno de mis músculos, al oírla. Aunque ahora sí que me había quedado perdido. Si ella no sabía de mis sentimientos y no había convencido a Tadashi de que se alejara de mí debido a ellos, entonces definitivamente había perdido el hilo de los pensamientos de Yamaguchi.

Qué haría entonces? Ganas no me faltaban pero jamás le pegaría a una chica. No tenía nada. Nada con qué competir contra su nefasta influencia en Tadashi. Sólo tenía mi orgullo y no me valía de nada.

En ese momento tomé una decisión. Sopesé qué me era más valioso y no fue tan difícil encontrar la respuesta. Los realmente difícil fue actuar como hice a continuación.

Con mi intimidante altura, di un paso hacia Minami, quien reaccionó por reflejo retrocediendo la misma distancia. La observé hacia abajo con los labios fruncidos, pensando en lo desagtadable que era tan sólo pensar en lo que haría a continuación. Tras unos segundos de indecisión, finalmente me incliné hacia ella y le dije:

\- Por favor... no sé cómo lo haces, pero no te lleves a Yamaguchi de mi lado...

Con mis brazos rectos y apegados a mi cuerpo. Con mi estatura doblegada, lo que le permitía ver mi mollera como pocos podían. Y con mi mirada fija en el piso frente a mi rostro, le rogué haciendo una reverencia. Era la clara expresión de mi derrotismo y mi desesperación interior.

Minami enmudeció. Sabía por la pausa y la tensión del ambiente que estaba consternada e incrédula. Honestamente yo también estaba un poco sorprendido de mí mismo. Nunca pensé que Yamaguchi fuera más importante para mí que mi propio orgullo.

Luego de unos segundos, en que su falta de reacción me dejó inclinado y quieto como una estatua, me habló y yo me incorporé para verla a la cara mientras dictaba su respuesta:

-L-lo siento, Tsukishima-kun...

Por la expresión desconfiada que tenía, adivinaba que posiblemente pensaba que estaba enfermo y delirante.

\- Pero ya te lo había dicho... Yamaguchi es mío y no me gusta compartir.

Maldita. Pensé al instante. Ni siquiera le importaba hacer una tregua, lo quería todo para ella sola. La odie con todo mi ser.

De pronto escuchamos una voz demasiado conocida que respondió:

\- Yo no soy propiedad de nadie, Minami - chan.

Vimos con asombro que Tadashi apareció desde el pasillo y se acercó hasta donde estábamos nosotros dos.

\- Honestamente no me importaba si te estabas aprovechando de mí. Eso era entre tú y yo. Pero no voy a dejar que te metas con Tsukki, tampoco voy a permitir que él se humille por mi culpa.

Tadashi tenía una expresión enojada como pocas veces en mi vida lo había visto.

\- Vamos, Yama-chan, no te lo tomes tan a pecho. Sólo teníamos una tonta discusión...

Ella trató de restarle importancia con una inocente sonrisa, queriendo ganarse su cariño de nuevo seguramente para manipularlo como lo venía haciendo.

\- No eres la persona que creía, Minami-san.

Respondió mi pecoso amigo, inmune a sus artimañas.

-No quiero estar más contigo. Alguien como tú no se merece menos que una serpiente como toda compañía. Ambas son igual de venenosas.

-Pero Guchi-chan!

Trató de explicar ella, sin darse por vencida. Como si hubiera adquirido la mala costumbre de sobreponer su voluntad a todo lo que pensara Tadashi.

\- NO! -rugió mandándola a callar- Eres la persona más detestable, manipuladora, egoísta y malvada que he conocido. Ya ni siquiera puedo recuerdar por qué me gustaste. Y si este chico tonto e inocente no te soporta, no se me ocurre quien podría hacerlo.

Me quedé de una pieza al oir sus palabras. De verdad ese era Yamaguchi? Mi dulce Yamaguchi? Se veía lleno de rabia. Supongo que también estaba enfadado consigo mismo por haber sido tan ciego.

Miré a Minami. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Las graves palabras de Tadashi la habían herido de verdad. Como no si prácticamente le dijo que se quedaría sola y botada por ser tan insoportable.

-Terminamos. Desde ahora aléjate de nosotros.

Agregó Yamaguchi para finalizar. Ella dio media vuelta y se fue llorando. La seguí con la mirada hasta perderla de vista. Esto estaba sucediendo de verdad?

\- Perdón Tsukki... yo no quería arrastrarte a esto. Lo siento.

El que me hablaba ahora era mi Yamaguchi de siempre.

-Está bien, Guchi.

Me encogí de hombros tratando de quitarle importancia. No soportaba la vergüenza que sentía al pensar en el deplorable estado en que me había pillado. Debía parecerle patético.

-No, no está bien!

Respondió alterado y sobresaltándome.

\- Nunca más dejes que alguien pisotee tu orgullo! Menos aún por mí causa!

Estaba molesto en verdad. Y es que Tadashi me conocía perfectamente. Sabía que mi orgullo era mi más valiosa posesión.

\- Tú lo vales, Yamaguchi.

Le dije sin mirarlo directamente. Era lo que sentía sinceramente y era vergonzoso admitirlo en voz alta.

\- Claro que no y aunque así fuera... no hay necesidad de hacerlo...

Me contradijo con voz suave y la cabeza gacha. Me daba la impresión de que se sentía culpable de algo que yo ignoraba.

\- Ya no sabia qué más hacer, Guchi. Hace rato que no entiendo lo que pasa por tu cabeza.

Confesé derrotado y herido.

Mi pecoso se mordió el labio inferior y apretó las manos en puño. Acto seguido comenzó a decir:

\- La verdad es... que cuando Minami-chan me pidió distanciarme de ti, me sentí aliviado porque encontré la excusa perfecta...

Siguió explicándose con las manos aun cerradas con fuerza y los ojos apretados:

\- Yo... no lo hice por ella... lo hice porque estaba confundido y tenía miedo...

-Miedo?

No pude evitar preguntar, ya que de todas las posibilidades que imaginé, jamás se cruzó esa por mi mente.

\- Sí... desde esa vez que fuiste a mi casa cuando yo estaba enfermo, cuando tú m-me besaste... sobre la mascarilla. Yo no he podido dejar de pensar en eso...

Sentí mi cara calentarse. Su inesperada declaración me habia hecho sonrojar.

\- M-Me da vergüenza, pero creo... creo que me desilusionó que la mascarilla se interpusiera...

Abrí mis ojos con la sorpresa reflejada en ellos. Aunque bien sabía yo que no pudo haberse enfadado por lo que hice, no me esperaba que sus pensamientos fueran en esa dirección, una tan favorable para mí.

-por eso... por eso yo supongo que utilice a Minami como excusa... lo siento...

Tadashi estaba completamente colorado, hasta las orejas. Estaba tan avergonzado que las pestañas, de sus parpados cerrados con fuerza, estaban humedecidas por las lágrimas. Yo sólo pude sonreír de medio lado, sintiendo mi corazón tan débil por él.

-Me alivia saber que no estabas tan sometido a ella como creí.

Yamaguchi abrió sus preciosos ojos llorosos y me miró con sorpresa. Supongo que pensaba que me enojaria con él, sin embargo era algo imposible después de oír tan maravillosa confesión.

\- Y... me alegro de tener aun que sea una pequeña oportunidad de conquistarte, Yamaguchi...

Vi a Tadashi volver a enrojecer violentamente ante mis palabras.

-n-no d-digas eso!... Tsukki!...

\- Pero es la verdad, Yamaguchi. Me gustas y quisiera que tu sintieras lo mismo po-

-T-Tsukki!...

Puso sus manos sobre mi boca para impedirme que siguiera hablando. Estaba todo colorado y era tan lindo, maldición.

\- Es tan raro oírte decir esas cosas!...

Me dijo altetado y soltó una risita nerviosa, sin perder ese color que hacía resaltar sus pequitas. Entonces apresé sus muñecas con mis manos para bajar las suyas y poder decirle:

-Sólo por ti, Guchi.

Lo miré a los ojos y el no apartó la vista esta vez. Hace tiempo que no nos mirábamos directamente como ahora. Entonces sin dejar ir sus muñecas, me incliné y uní mis labios con los suyos. Yamaguchi no me apartó. Se quedó muy quieto, pero luego de unos segundos sus labios se movieron tímidos y temblorosos sobre los míos. Eso me hizo sentir tocar cielo con las manos. Nos estábamos besando por primera vez.

En cuanto nos separamos él agachó la cabeza, evitando mis ojos. Me preocupé un poco asi que le dije:

-Discúlpame. Prometo no hacerlo más hasta que hayas aclarado tus sentimientos.

-E-Está bien... G-Gracias, Tsukki.

Luego lo dejé ir y me encaminé rumbo al gimnasio. Ya estabamos más que atrasados.

-Espérame, Tsukki!

Me llamó Tadashi corriendo a mi lado como tantas otras veces en el pasado. En ese momento sentí que todo estaba bien. Ser su amigo era tan bueno como ser algo más que eso, aunque claro que lo segundo lo deseaba con mayor intensidad. Sin embargo, que las cosas volvieran a su estado normal era suficiente para mí... por ahora.

 **Continuará...**

Ojalá les haya gustado el capitulo. Algunas esperaban matanza pero no estoy a favor de la violencia y menos contra la mujer xc

Espero no haberlas decepcionado después de crear expectativas n

Muchos abrazos para ustedes! Chau chau


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

-¡Yamaguchi-kun!

Escuché la voz de mis compañeras, llamarme a mis espaldas, mientras estaba sentado en mi puesto. Entonces las tres chicas se me acercaron y me rodearon, haciéndome sentir un poco intimidado.

-Queremos hablarte de algo.

Dijo una de las chicas, sentándose en el lugar de adelante.

-¿Qué cosa?

Pregunté perdido, ya que no me imaginaba qué asunto podrían tener conmigo.

-¿Sabes? Nosotras pensábamos que tú y Tsukkishima no estaban interesados en las relaciones amorosas.

Habló la del frente.

-Sí, pero después de que comenzaste a salir con Minami nos dimos cuenta de lo equivocadas que estábamos.

Agregó la del lado izquierdo.

-Entonces nos preguntamos, ¿será lo mismo con Tsukkishima-kun? Es decir, si apareciera la chica adecuada ¿entonces ella podría romper esa pared que hay a su alrededor?

Comentó la chica de la derecha.

-N-no sé si es como ustedes dicen… Minami no resultó ser la chica adecuada para mí…

Respondí algo melancólico.

-Pero vamos, Yama-chan, ¡eso no fue tu culpa! Todos sabemos la clase de persona que es Minami.

Volvió a hablar la chica frente a mí.

-De hecho, siempre nos preguntamos por qué la habías elegido a ella ¿cierto, chicas?

-¡Ahá, claro!

Respondieron las otras dos, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-En fin, lo que queremos, Yama-chan, es que nos hagas el favor de contarnos algunas cosas sobre Tsukkishima-kun.

Terminó de decir mi compañera. Yo no pude evitar poner cara de perdido.

-Ahg, Yamaguchi, no entiendes nada ¿verdad?

Las chicas suspiraron con resignación.

-Verás, hay un par de compañeras de este salón que están interesadas en Tsukkishima-kun.

-Incluso vienen chicas de otros cursos a preguntarnos por él.

-Creímos que no teníamos oportunidad hasta se corrió el rumor de que hay alguien que le gusta.

-Dicen que lo vieron en una pastelería, comprando una adorable cajita de galletas y que estaba muy sonrojado y nervioso.

Todo lo que me decían era nuevo para mi, no sabía nada de lo que me acababan de contar. Que Tsukki era popular entre las chicas, bueno eso no me sorprendió tanto, siendo alto, inteligente y guapo como era él, me parecía natural que le gustara a las chicas. Pero definitivamente me costaba imaginar a Tsukki en una situación tan de manga shojo… Un momento, ¿habían dicho galletas?... Tsukki siempre tenía galletas en su casa, casualmente mis favoritas. Nunca me puse a pensar de donde las sacaba o por qué siempre habían.

De pronto sentí el calor subir por mi rostro, la vergüenza invadirme por dentro y es que comprendí que yo era la razón para que Tsukki hiciera algo tan impropio de él, como lo era aquella situación en que lo habían descubierto.

-¡Pon atención, Yamaguchi-kun! Es la tercera vez que te lo preguntamos ¿Hay alguien que le guste a Tsukkishima?

No tardaron en notar mi sonrojo y nerviosismo, entonces exclamaron alborotadas:

-¡Es verdad! ¡Hay alguien que le gusta!

Y cuando yo apenas me había recuperado de la sorpresa me bombardearon con preguntas:

-¿Quién es?

-¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Es de nuestra escuela?

-¿Están saliendo?

-¡Ah! ¡Que suertuda!

Yo quería salir corriendo de allí. Estaba en un gran aprieto. ¿Cómo podía responder a cualquiera de sus preguntas, cuando era yo la persona de la que hablábamos? Me puse muy nervioso y ellas lo notaron.

-N-no puedo decir nada sobre eso… m-más bien, no sé nada.

Tratée de fingir para que me dejaran tranquilo.

-¡Vamos, Yama-chan, tú eres su mejor amigo, claro que debes saber!

-¡Sí! ¡No lograrás engañarnos!

-¿O es que es un secreto que Tsukkishima te pidió que guardaras?

Mis compañeras observaron con sorpresa a la chica de la izquierda quien había soltado esa pregunta y entonces comenzaron a discutir más molestas que nunca.

-¿Quién se creen esos dos? Como si fueran de la farándula o algo así. Bah, de todos modos a quien le importa.

-Seguro que esa se cree mejor que nosotras por gustarle a Tsukkishima-kun.

-¡Exacto! ¡Debería dar la cara sino quiere decir que no nos ve como rivales!

-¿Quién es ella, Yamaguchi? ¡Dinos, por favor!

Estas chicas estaban locas. Casi se me tiraron encima para que les respondiera y la conversación se había escapado completamente de control.

-¡Esp-esp… esperen un… momento…!

Traté de calmarlas y que me soltaran de la camisa, de la cual se habían agarrado.

-No importa, Yama-chan. No nos digas quién es si no puedes.

Tomó la palabra al fin una de ellas, la del frente, quien pareció lograr calmar a las otras dos.

-Pero respóndenos lo más importante.

Me miraron seriamente e hicieron una pausa de expectación.

-¿Qué tiene ella, que no tengamos alguna de nosotras?

Su pregunta me dejó mudo, helado, vacío. Fue una sensación muy extraña y desagradable.

-No lo sé…

Murmuré despacio y cabizbajo, logrando que me soltaran.

-No sé qué vio Tsukki en esa persona…

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio, sorprendidas por mi semblante ensombrecido.

Entonces Tsukki apareció a nuestro costado. Venía del baño y yo lo estaba esperando para ir a la cafetería. Las chicas lo miraron en silencio mientras él arrugaba el ceño ante la extraña atmósfera.

-¿Qué quieren ustedes?... ¡Tsk, vamos, Yamaguchi!

Me dijo dando media vuelta y yendo a la salida.

-¡Si, Tsukki!

Me puse de pie y lo seguí, pasando de mis compañeras y de toda esa incómoda situación.

-Maldición, Yamaguchi. Te dejo apenas un minuto solo y ya te están acosando las chicas.

Murmuró Tsukki molesto cuando caminábamos por el pasillo.

-Gomen, Tsukki. Se alteraron de la nada y no pude defenderme.

-Tsk, no lo decía en ese sentido.

Respondió para luego suspirar resignado. Por mi parte, no tuve idea de a qué se refería.

Mientras caminaba detrás de Tsukki, no pude evitar pensar en lo que habían dicho mis compañeras.

" _¿Qué tiene ella, que no tengamos alguna de nosotras?"_

¿Qué tenía yo en comparación con cualquier chica?

Nada. No entendía por qué Tsukki me había elegido a mí de entre todas las personas. De partida yo era un hombre, además de un cobarde, un debilucho, sin talento y con una inteligencia promedio como mucho. Yo que siempre estuve siguiéndolo, intentando ser como él, pero sin lograrlo porque éramos personas hechas de materiales muy diferentes. Tsukki era mi ídolo, por eso no comprendía como era posible que los papeles se hubieran invertido. Sin embargo, no podía evitar que una chispa de alegría encendiera mi corazón al pensar que yo podía ser tan importante para él. Y pensé qué pasaría si yo le correspondiera. Si nos hiciéramos novios o algo así, siempre tendríamos que escondernos y si su familia se llegara a enterar, si Akiteru se enterara… Tsukki la pasaría muy mal. Yo no era la mejor opción para Tsukki, ni siquiera la última y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que él se diera cuenta de ello.

Por la tarde Tsukki y yo nos dirigimos a los vestidores del club, para cambiarnos el uniforme y comenzar la práctica de vóley. Cuando íbamos cruzando la puerta, escuchamos unos gritos a nuestras espaldas. Acto seguido aparecieron Hinata y Kageyama corriendo a toda velocidad por el pasillo y, sin tomarnos en cuenta, nos empujaron para apartarnos de su camino y entrar al vestidor.

\- ¡HA! ¡Te gané, Hinata Boke!

Exclamó kageyama con una expresión terrorífica.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Estás ciego, Kageyama!

Respondió Shouyo molesto.

\- Acepta tu derrota, no seas mal perdedor, enano.

Vi a Tsukki acomodarse las gafas y el bolso, con una expresión sombría. De inmediato supe esto no terminaría bien y con nerviosismo traté de advertirle a los chicos.

\- H-Hina… ta…

\- ¡Tú lo viste, Tsukkishima! ¡Dile que el perdedor es él!

Exclamó Shouyo, interrumpiéndome y tratando de encontrar apoyo en Tsukki.

\- ¡Tsukkishima, dile que yo gané para que se calle de una vez!

Se miraron con resentimiento y acto seguido encararon a Tsukki.

\- ¡Dinos Tsukkishima, ¿quién ganó?!

Le cuestionaron con exaltados.

Tsukki guardó silencio un segundo, generando expectación. Se irguió con la espalda recta y elevó ligeramente el mentón, haciendo uso de su altura para mirarlos hacia abajo con aires de superioridad. Se veía muy cool y también algo aterrador. En seguida esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, llena de ironía para responder:

\- Yo diría… que es un empate.

\- ¡¿Un empate?!

Exclamaron los otros dos con molestia, aunque conservando la distancia. Parece que había logrado intimidarlos un poco.

\- Sí, ustedes dos definitivamente empatarían en el primer lugar, pero en el concurso del más idiota.

Traté de aguantarme las carcajadas, pero escuché dos risas a mis espaldas y no lo pude evitar. Detrás de nosotros estaban Tanaka-senpai y Nishinoya-senpai quienes habían alcanzado a oír la conversación. Miré a Hinata y Kageyama, estaban indignados y eso me hizo más gracia.

\- Muy gracioso, Tsukkishima.

Le reclamó Shouyo, atacándolo con una morisqueta ofensiva.

\- Estás equivocado. En ese concurso nadie podría quitarle el primer puesto a Hinata.

Comentó Kageyama, meditando con seriedad.

\- ¡¿Qué has dicho, Bakageyama?!

Le amenazó Shouyo, enojado.

\- ¡Vaya, vaya! Parece que nuestro kouhai está de buen humor, ¿no, Ryuu?

Exclamó Nishinoya-senpai, integrándose al espectáculo.

\- Sí, eso parece, Noya. ¿Será que Yamaguchi tiene algo que ver?

Me puse rígido al oir a Tanaka-senpai y de pronto yo fui el centro de atención.

\- ¡Ya veo! ¡Le hizo bien recuperar a su novio!

Exclamó inocentemente Shouyo, dejando caer la mano en puñada sobre la palma de la otra, como si acabara de hacer un gran descubrimiento. Mi cara enrojeció violentamente al ver como todos reían. Miré de reojo a Tsukki quien los observaba callado y con una ceja alzada. Entonces sentí la urgencia de aclarar el malentendido por mí mismo.

\- ¡E-Están equivocados! ¡Tsu-Tsu-Tsukki y yo sólo somos a-amigos!

Me acerqué para intentar que me pusieran atención. Me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza y mi corazón latía muy rápido.

\- ¡H-Hey, e-escúchenme! ¡Tsukki y yo no somos novios! ¡D-Dejen de reírse!

Al parecer mis súplicas no hacían más que avivar el chiste mientras yo estaba a punto de entrar en pánico. Entonces empuñé mis manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos bien apretados y les grité tragándome la vergüenza:

\- ¡Ya basta! ¡Tsukki y yo sólo somos amigos!

De pronto toda la habitación quedó en silencio. Me sentí fuera de lugar ante sus miradas de sorpresa.

\- Y-Yo sólo quiero aclarar que ustedes están equivocados, así que dejen de molestar a Tsukki.

Hubo una breve pausa hasta que todos volvieron a su ánimo habitual.

\- Ma, ma, Yamaguchi. Sólo era una broma.

Me dijo Nishinoya-senpai, dándome palmaditas amistosas en la espalda.

\- Sí y fue Tsukkishima el que empezó.

Me sonrió Shouyo, con optimismo.

\- Suficiente tenemos con el Rey gruñón de la cancha y su Reina saltarina.

Volvió a hablar Tsukki, mirando directamente a Kageyama y burlándose con esa actitud tan suya. Todos volvimos a reír con excepción de Tobio y de Hinata quien preguntó:

\- ¿Reina? ¿De qué hablas, lentes? El Rey de la cancha es bakageyama, pero ¿quién es su reina?

Nishinoya-senpai y Tanaka-senpai explotaron de repente en risas.

\- ¡N-No pue hahaha puedo más hahaha!

\- ¡Ay, mi estómago! hahahaha

Nadie le respondió al ingenuo Shouyo y cada uno de nosotros retomó su rutina. Poco después llegaron los senpais de tercero y juntos emprendimos camino rumbo al gimnasio. Mientras caminábamos y en un momento en que nos quedamos atrás, Tsukki me habló:

\- No tenías que esforzarte tanto en aclarar el malentendido…

Lo miré confundido, pero él no me vio de vuelta ni me dijo más y sólo apresuró ligeramente el paso para alcanzar a los otros.

 _¿Acaso se sintió herido por mí en ese momento?_

Quise disculparme, pero no supe cómo, así que sólo guardé silencio y caminé cabizbajo a su lado.

Al término de la práctica y antes de ir a los vestuarios, Yachi se nos acercó un tanto insegura. Nos pidió un momento para hablarle a Tsukki y él aceptó, encogiéndose de hombros, ya que tampoco es que estuviera apresurado por irse.

-Tsukkishima-kun, el asunto es que… c-con una amiga estamos muy perdidas con la materia de la prueba que tendremos la próxima semana.

Ambos la miramos pidiéndole que continuara porque no adivinábamos que quería de Tsukki.

-Quiero pedirte si me haces el favor de ayudarnos a estudiar mañana después de clases.

Yachi se inclinó muy nerviosa, sin embargo, Tsukki de verdad lo estaba considerando.

-¿Por qué me piden ayuda a mí? Yo no voy en la clase avanzada.

-B-Bueno… eso, eso es porque de todas maneras te va muy bien.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver-

-¡Tsukki, deja de torturar a Yachi-san y dile que sí!

Le reclamé al percatarme de que le daba vueltas al asunto sólo para jugar con ella.

-Callate, Guchi.

Me regañó y me disculpé por meterme en su conversación. Entonces Tsukki soltó un breve suspiro y finalmente aceptó.

-¡Muchas gracias, Tsukkishima-kun!

Agradeció entusiasmada nuestra pequeña manager, contagiándome su linda sonrisa.

-Eres muy buena persona, Tsukki. Yachi-san de verdad se veía aproblemada.

Le dije sonriendo mientras íbamos a los vestidores.

-Tsk, pero tú te entrometiste y no pude divertirme con ella.

Chasqueó la lengua como esas veces que las cosas no eran a su antojo.

-Perdón. Es que me dio un poco de pena por Yachi-san.

Contesté con timidez.

-¿Sólo es eso?

Me interrogó en tono casual.

-C-Claro, qué más podría ser.

Respondí, sonrojándome por alguna razón.

-Nada, no lo sé. Sólo preguntaba.

Al otro día fuimos a la biblioteca después de clases y entonces nos reunimos con Yachi-san y su compañera que nos estaban esperando. La compañera nos saludó tímidamente y desvió la mirada sonrojada cuando Tsukki se presentó.

Nos pusimos al estudio y para mi sorpresa Tsukki no tenía complicaciones para entender la materia dela clase avanzada, yo por otro lado estaba muy perdido, así que simplemente me dediqué a lo mío. Pasó un rato cuando Yachi-san mehabló:

-Y-Yamauchi-kun, etto… ¿podrías acompañarme a pedir unos libros, por favor?

-¡Claro, Yachi-san! Vamos.

Respondí animado, no solía tener mala disposición cuando alguien me necesitaba.

Una vez llegamos al mesón nos quedamos parados sin hacer lo que se suponía. Noté que Hitoka miraba hacia la mesa en donde estaban Tsukki y la otra chica.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

Pregunté confundido.

-¡Yamaguchi-kun, discúlpame!

Exclamó ella de pronto y muy aproblemada.

-¿Disculparte por qué, Yachi-san? No comprendo.

Ella me miró como esperando algo y luego respondió.

-Creo que no te has dado cuenta, pero todo esto es un favor que le hago a mi compañera. Ella está interesada en Tsukkishima-kun y me pidió ayuda para acercarse a él. Una sesión de estudio fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

Suspiró derrotada.

Al escuchar sus palabras todo cobró más sentido. Miré en dirección a ellos. Tsukki le señalaba el cuaderno y le explicaba algo, pero ella volvía la vista desde la mesa a Tsukki constantemente. Se notaba nerviosa, estaba claro que le gustaba Tsukki.

-¿Yamaguchi-kun?

Me habló Hitoka, al parecer me había perdido en mis pensamientos. Cuando recobré la consciencia de mí mismo, le respondí:

-Tengo que ir al baño, Yachi-san. Vuelvo enseguida.

Salí de la biblioteca apresurado y me dirigí al baño de hombres. La verdad no tenía necesidad, simplemente necesitaba un poco de espacio y estar solo un rato. Me miré al espejo. Las pecas en mi rostro era lo primero que resaltaba, nunca me habían gustado. Di el agua de la llave y me lavé repetidamente la cara. No sabía que me pasaba, me sentía inquieto y una sensación de ardor me picaba en el cuerpo. Y de pronto entendí. Eran celos.

Me volví a observar en el espejo y, como si hablara conmigo mismo, pensé:

 _No importa. Tsukki me quiere a mí._

Y entonces la pregunta que me habían hecho mis compañeras el día anterior, volvió a mi mente y con ella, también todas mis reflexiones. Alguien como esa chica era perfecta para Tsukki. La compañera de Yachi-san era inteligente, incluso iba a la clase avanzada, era educada y linda. La verdad era muy linda. Me miré de arriba abajo en el espejo. Nada de lo que veía me gustaba.

 _Definitivamente, alguien como ella, merece estar al lado de Tsukki_ , pensé.

Suspiré abatido y me dispuse a volver a la biblioteca.

Yachi-san, Tsukki y la otra chica seguían sentados como antes, pero parecían conversar y no estar resolviendo los ejercicios. Me acerqué en silencio, tratando de no interrumpir la conversación. Entonces, a unos pasos de distancia logré escuchar lo que hablaban.

-Tsukkishima-kun, me impresiona que no tengas problemas con la materia de la clase avanzada.

Decía la amiga de Yachi-san, viéndolo con admiración.

-Ahora que recuerdo… ¿no te habían ofrecido cambiarte a la clase avanzada, Tsukkishima-kun?

Le preguntó Hitoka.

-Eso fue a principio del año.

Respondió Tsukki sin darle importancia.

-¡¿Entonces eso significa que lo rechazaste?! ¿Por qué preferirías quedarte en el nivel común?

Interrogó sorprendida la otra chica.

-Tsukki no contestó, en vez de eso sólo se encogió de hombros como si la conversación se hubiera tornado aburrida.

-¡Ah! ¿Es porque Tsukkishima-kun es muy cercano a Yamaguchi-kun?

Exclamó Yachi-san, intentando resolver el misterio.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te quedaste en el nivel medio por acompañar a tu amigo?!... qué desperdicio de una buena oportunidad.

Chilló la amiga de Hitoka, completamente impactada.

-No es para tanto.

Respondió Tsukki desviando la mirada y justo después se topó con la mía.

Me acerqué apresurado y empecé a recoger mis cosas para irme.

-¿Qué haces, Guchi?

Cuestionó él, evidentemente en desacuerdo con lo que hacía.

-Me voy a casa… t-tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

No me detuve a mirarlo cuando le hablé. Quería irme de allí muy rápido. Las chicas quisieron saber por qué me iba tan repentinamente, pero sólo contesté con evasivas.

Yo sabía que a Tsukki le habían dado la oportunidad de irse a la clase avanzada y en ese momento yo lo apoyé para que aceptara. Sin embargo, él me había convencido de que no quería. Decía que si se iba entonces tendría más responsabilidades y tendría que esforzarse más. Que no quería porque apenas tendría tiempo para jugar vóley. Que era mejor tomarse la preparatoria con calma y no llenarse de trabajo. Y así me dio miles razones, por lo que el tema quedó en el pasado. Pero ahora me acababa de enterar de la verdadera razón y me sentía un estúpido. Fue mi culpa que Tsukki rechazara esa oportunidad, porque prefirió quedarse conmigo en la clase común. Yo nunca podría aspirar la clase avanzada y por eso él prefirió rechazar su oportunidad. Me sentí tan mal. Yo era una carga para él y eso me entristecía mucho. ¿Cómo podría, una persona como yo, merecer a una persona como Tsukki?

Cuando me dirigía a la salida, Tsukki me siguió y me agarró del brazo para detenerme. Probablemente leía en mi cara todo lo que me estaba pasando.

-Yamaguchi, espera.

-D-Déjame ir Tsukki… t-tengo que irme rápido.

Pero si íbamos a irnos juntos a casa, ¿por qué te vas de repente?

-Tsukki… te están esperando.

Respondí, evadiendo su pregunta.

Yachi y su compañera nos siguieron para detenernos.

-Tsukkishima-kun, Yamaguchi-kun, nosotras queríamos invitarlos a tomar helado en agradecimiento por su tiempo. Por favor, acepten nuestra invitación.

Habló Hitoka, con un tono de súplica en la voz.

-No hay necesidad, después de estudiar simplemente volveremos a nuestras casas.

Contestó Tsukki, decidiendo por los dos y sin ceder ante mis arrebatos. Pero entonces la otra chica se aventuró a convencerlo.

-Por favor acepta, Tsukkishima-kun. De verdad quisiera agradecerte por tu esfuerzo.

Se notaba que estaba ilusionada con la idea y por eso estaba tratando encarecidamente de persuadirlo. Tsukki iba a responder, mas yo lo interrumpí

-Ya dije que-

-¡Tsukki!

Cuando me gané su atención continué diciendo:

-Acepta. Ve con ella.

Fueron palabras que me costaron mucho pronunciar, pero no podía permitirme ser una carga para él una vez más. Me miró sorprendido y arrugó el ceño molesto o dolido, no lo sabía bien.

-Yamaguchi… ¿eso es lo que quieres que haga?

Me interrogó con la mirada afilada.

-Sí, Tsukki. Yachi-san me contó que está interesada en ti.

Y aún sabiendo eso tú quieres que acepte.

-Sí…

Respondí en un susurro que casi muere en mi garganta. Pero estaba convencido de que esto era lo mejor. Tsukki se merecía lo mejor. Entonces me soltó de repente y, con una frialdad que me dio escalofríos, me dijo:

-Entonces esta es tu respuesta a nuestro asunto pendiente.

Lo miré sorprendido. No había pensado en eso. Aunque él tenía razón. Si lo dejaba ir ahora, significaba que rechazaba sus sentimientos por mí. Agaché la cabeza indeciso y angustiado, mi cabeza me decía una cosa pero en realidad lo que yo quería era…

-Ya veo. Bien. Entonces está resuelto.

Habló Tsukki interpretando mi silencio como una afirmación. No tuve el valor para retractarme y sólo agaché la cabeza tratando de convencerme de que era mejor así.

Salí corriendo de allí en cuanto tuve la oportunidad. Quería irme lejos, muy lejos de todo. Quería escapar del dolor en mi pecho, de la pena que me invadía aún cuando me repetía que era mejor así, que Tsukki me lo agradecería algún día. Que se daría cuenta del bien que le estaba haciendo y entonces me perdonaría.

continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

holass, gracias por seguir la historia

les traigo el capitulo final y próximamente un pequeño extra lemonoso

 _ **VII**_

Pasaron los días tras aquel incidente, hasta un punto en que todo volvió a la normalidad. Me refiero a que las cosas siguieron como si nunca nada hubiese pasado. Ni la confesión de Tsukki, ni sus besos... ni nuestro beso... ni siquiera aquella trágica cita de estudios. Mi amigo rubio y yo retomamos nuestra rutina de siempre, pero aunque por fuera parecía que todo se había solucionado, por dentro yo me encontraba más confundido que nunca.

A la mañana siguiente al incidente, no pude enfrentarme Tsukki en nuestra habitual caminata mañanera rumbo al instituto. Me sentía la peor basura del universo por no ser honesto con él, aunque a la vez estaba tan convencido de que hacía lo correcto y aun así me odiaba a mí mismo por dejar el camino libre para la amiga de Yachi-san o cualquier otra chica que estuviera interesada en él.

Yo era toda una madeja de sentimientos contradictorios y no tuve el valor de presentarme así ante Tsukki. Por eso lo evité y partí a la escuela más tarde de lo habitual, puesto que llegar temprano y esperar a solas en el salón tampoco me pareció una buena idea, aun más si no tenía la seguridad de que cuando él llegara estaríamos rodeados de gente que me sirviera como excusa para hablarle sólo lo necesario.

Honestamente ni siquiera tenía ganas de ir al colegio ese día, pero mi madre no me permitió faltar a clases, dado que tuve muchos problemas para retomar luego de esa semana en que estuve enfermo y en cama.

Apenas alcancé a llegar antes de que el profesor cerrara la puerta del salón y me dejara afuera. Entonces simplemente me fui a sentar en mi ubicación sin necesidad de intercambiar más que una mirada y una media sonrisa nerviosa con Tsukki, que estaba a algunos puestos de distancia.

Cuando fue la hora del recreo Tsukki se me acercó y me dijo:

\- ¿Qué te pasó hoy? Te estuve esperando un buen rato y no apareciste. Creí que te habías enfermado de nuevo.

Me habló tan casual como siempre y eso me tomó desprevenido. Por alguna razón creí que estaría enfadado conmigo, pero en realidad se veía tranquilo o incluso preocupado.

\- N-no... nada de eso... e-es que me quedé dormido. Siento que hayas tenido que esperarme.

Inventé esa excusa para salir del paso y, tras notar que Tsukki creía mi mentira, me fue más fácil seguir fingiendo que ese embriagador huracán de sentimientos desatados en mi pecho no estaba allí, que no existía.

Con el pasar de los días un pensamiento fue ocupando mi cabeza y llenándome de ansiedad por dentro. ¿Tsukki habría aceptado salir con la amiga de Yachi aquella vez? No tenía el valor para preguntar. Sabía que ni siquiera era de mi incumbencia, pero no podía evitar pensar en eso... en ellos, juntos. De partida yo había causado toda esta situación que me tenía tan mal. Me sentía tan dividido y angustiado.

Fue por eso que mi mente no estaba realmente puesta en la práctica de ese día y terminé accidentándome. Me arrojé al suelo para recibir un balón que iba bajo, pero equivoqué la postura y terminé raspándome los codos y parte de la barbilla que choqué contra el piso.

¿Alguien había llamado a un perdedor? Pues ahí estaba yo.

Ukai-sensei fue en mi ayuda al ver mi expresión de dolor y le pidió a Sugawara-san que me dieron los primeros auxilios. Daichi-san estuvo pendiente y me pidió que descansara unos minutos fuera de la cancha. Ambos cruzaron una mirada que no supe interpretar, pero se comportaron muy amables conmigo.

Y Tsukki... él ni siquiera se acercó para ver cómo me encontraba. No al menos hasta que el entrenador les dio 5 minutos de descanso en medio del partido que estaban jugando. Entonces fue hacía mí, se inclinó y agarró una de las botellas de agua que estaban a mi costado. Me sentí de alguna forma decepcionado y molesto. Así no es como te comportas cuando la persona que quieres se hace daño.

\- Esa fue una fea caida, Yamaguchi... que torpe eres jeje.

Sus palabras no hicieron más que caerme como un golpe en el estómago, no pude evitar pensar que debía estar preocupado por mi bienestar, en vez de burlarse de mí e insultarme llamándome torpe. Apreté la mandíbula, sintiendo un nudo ardiente atascado en la boca de mi estomago. ¿No se suponía que Tsukki estaba enamorado de mí? ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de mí en apenas unos días después de haberlo rechazado? Tan sólo había sido un capricho del cual se había aburrido ya.

\- Déjame ver...

Me pidió agachándose frente a mí.

Le mostré la enrojecida y viva raspadura como si no fuera la gran cosa, no quería que comenzara a llamarme quejica también.

\- Si serás muy... -suspiró luego de arrugar la nariz al ver mi herida- incluso aquí te pelaste...

Agregó refiriéndose a mi mentón, mientras estiraba los dedos para tocarlo. Sin embargo, reaccioné sin pensar y guiado por mi malestar le aparté la mano de un manotazo.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho bajé la cabeza sintiéndome arrepentido y culpable. En el fondo esperaba que Tsukki se enojara y me preguntara qué diablos pasaba conmigo, incluso hubiera estado bien que me insultara, pero nada de eso sucedió. Sólo hubo un silencio tenso y luego él se alejó volviendo a sus ejercicios. Yo sentí que me hundía un poco más y que ya estaba cerca de tocar fondo.

Al día siguiente me encontraba en mi casa, era día sábado en la tarde y no podía dejar de pensar en la actitud fría que Tsukki había adoptado hacia mí después de aquel episodio. No podía culparlo, lo había apartado como si tuviera la lepra y sabía lo mucho que lo había herido. Ahogado en mi propio remordimiento y sin poder soportarlo por otro segundo más, llamé por teléfono a Akiteru-nii para hablar. Necesitaba desahogarme y pedir su consejo, porque ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra lo que sentía por Tsukki.

Akiteru me insistió en reunirnos en una pastelería que había cerca de su casa, así que en cuanto colgué la llamada me puse la chaqueta y salí de mi casa rumbo a ese lugar.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres un dulce?

Me preguntó Akiteru mientras salíamos de la pequeña tienda.

\- Sí. Estoy bien. Gracias, Aki-nii.

Respondí cabizbajo. En ese momento no estaba de ánimos para disfrutar de un dulce. Más bien extrañaba esas galletas que Tsukki siempre me ofrecía en su casa.

\- Vaya, Tadashi... te ves muy desanimado ¿Serán problemas del corazón?

Me habló medio bromeando. No sabía cuanta razón tenía.

\- Quisiera hablar de eso una vez que lleguemos a casa.

Respondí tratando de esbozar una sonrisa. El asintió con paciencia y comprensión, para luego volver a concentrar su atención en aquel trozo de pie de limón que estaba comiendo.

Cuando llegamos tuvimos que tocar el timbre y esperar que alguien nos abriera la puerta, ya que Akiteru había olvidado las llaves. La puerta fue abierta, apareciendo Tsukki del otro lado.

-Tadashi...

Murmuró sorprendido al verme. Al parecer el hermano mayor no le había informado que vendría.

\- H-Hola, Tsukki...

Respondí nervioso. Por alguna razón la situación era tan extraña.

Akiteru apartó a mi amigo rubio para cruzar la puerta y entrar a la casa.

\- ¡Tada-chan, juguemos vóley un rato!

Habló alto y despreocupadamente el mayor.

\- P-Pero...

\- Vamos, Tadashi. La vida se ve mucho más simple luego de relajarse jugar un poco.

Se veía muy decidido, así que no pude hacer más que aceptar.

\- Luego tendremos toda la tarde para conversar.

Me aseguró con una amable sonrisa.

\- Está bien...

Salimos al patio trasero donde Akiteru cogió una pelota de voley que había por allí y me pidió practicar saques. No pude negarme, últimamente sus consejos me ayudaban a mejorar poco a poco.

Mientras jugábamos, me di cuenta de que Tsukki se paseó un par de veces por dentro de la casa, frente al ventanal que miraba hacia el patio. Hasta que en un momento escuchamos su voz decir:

\- ¿Y qué asunto se traen ustedes dos?

Lo vi de pie allí, apoyado en el marco del gran ventanal, con los brazos cruzados y actitud desinteresada.

\- Ah, eso es un secreto entre Tadashi y yo. ¿Cierto, Tada-chan?

Contestó Akiteru, pasándome un brazo por los hombros y acercándome a él.

\- A-Algo así...

Respondí, desviando la mirada inquieto, ya que la situación me parecía muy incómoda.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Tada-chan es tan lindo! No quiere hacer sentir excluido a su amigüito.

Exclamó de repente, atrapándome entre sus brazos para después sobarme la cabeza como si fuera un cachorro o algo así.

-A-Aki-nii...

Me quejé sonrojado, debido a la vergüenza.

-No le tengas miedo a Kei, Tada-chan. Sólo es un enojón.

Tsukki bufó mirando hacia otro lado. Eso indicaba que estaba comenzando a molestarse de verdad.

\- E-Eso no es verdad, Aki-nii... -reí nervioso mientras me apartaba.

Debido a nuestra cercanía, Akiteru se fijó en mi mentón, descubriendo por primera vez mi lamentable magulladura.

\- ¿Qué te pasó aquí, Tadashi?

Me preguntó, alzando mi barbilla con sus dedos para ver mejor.

\- Nada... yo sólo... me caí ayer durante la práctica, fue un accidente.

Balbuceé tratando de quitar la preocupación de su rostro. Entonces escuchamos un chasquido de lengua proveniente de la dirección en que se encontraba Tsukki. Él había dado media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, sin embargo, Akiteru lo alcanzó y, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, lo obligó a mirarlo mientras decía:

\- Supongo que tú, como buen amigo, atendiste sus heridas ¿no, Kei?

Tsukki lo miró, entornando los ojos con ira, y luego en silencio cruzó brevemente su vista con la mía. Acto seguido se quitó el agarre de Akiteru, al tiempo que respondía con tono glacial:

\- Eso intenté...

En ese momento creí entender lo que pasaba. Tsukki estaba enojado con ambos porque se sintió herido al ver que yo no había apartado a Akiteru como lo había hecho con el esa vez. Entonces, movido por el remordimiento, quise restarle importancia al asunto, razón por la cual me acerque al hermano mayor con la intención de pedirle que siguiéramos jugando y así se olvidara del tema.

\- ¡No fue nada grave, Aki-nii...! ¡M-Mejo sigamos jugando!

Exclamé nervioso, aunque tratando de sonreír, mas Akiteru me interrumpió diciendo:

\- ¿No fue grave? ¡Pero esas heridas se ven tan dolorosas!

Estaba compadeciéndose de mí y por eso intentó abrazarme una vez más cuando estuve a su alcance. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, Tsukki se adelantó y lo empujó con fuerza lejos de mí, haciéndole trastabillar unos cuantos pasos. Y digo que la sorpresa fue para todos porque cuando nos quedamos mirando atónitos a mi alto amigo, él pareció volver en sí, por lo cual a continuación dio media vuelta y entró apresurado a la casa.

\- ¡Vamos, Kei, no te enojes! ¡Sólo era una broma inocente!

Le gritó Akiteru, persiguiéndolo y consiguiendo únicamente que le cerrara la ventana en la cara. Luego de fallar en su intento de arreglar la situación, suspiró derrotado. Yo no me atreví a más que a mirarlos en silencio, sintiendo que todo había sido mi culpa.

\- Lo siento, Tada-chan... creo que metí la pata...

Murmuró el mayor a continuación, mostrándose arrepentido.

\- Akiteru-nii... -le llamé cabizbajo- ¿Qué harías si desearas mucho una cosa, pero sabes que es mejor no obtenerla?

El hermano mayor me observó confundido, pero luego me contestó:

\- Ya veo, sobre eso querías hablarme ¿no?

Asentí con la cabeza.

\- Entonces hablemos.

Dijo y me invitó a sentarnos al borde de la cancha.

\- Y dime. ¿Qué es eso que quieres tanto?

Me interrogó con preocupación.

\- no creo que... pueda decírtelo...

Murmuré, mirando mis manos para evitar sus ojos.

\- Está bien.

Contestó él, para luego soltar un suspiro.

\- Lo siento...

\- No te disculpes, en serio lo entiendo.

Me aseguró, brindándome una suave sonrisa. Y agregó:

\- Kei también solía decirme eso... hasta que decidió confiar en mí y contarme lo que sentía por ti.

Lo miré con mis ojos abiertos a más no poder.

¡¿El sabía que yo le gustaba a Tsukki?! ¡Dios, el mismo Tsukki se lo había dicho!

Esa confesión fue tan inesperada y me tomó tanto por sorpresa, que mi corazón latió desbocado en mi pecho.

\- E-Entonces... t-tú...

Balbuceé nervioso.

\- Sí... yo lo sé. De hecho, Kei me cuenta todo lo relacionado a su enamoramiento.

\- Nunca me lo hubiese imaginado...

Susurré, rascándome la mejilla con timidez.

\- Ni yo, créeme. Pero me alegra que confiara en mí.

Akiteru se veía tranquilo y casual, por eso no pude evitar preguntarle:

\- ¿Y tú que piensas de eso?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Al parecer él no había entendido hacia donde se dirigían mis preocupaciones.

\- Y-Yo... soy hombre... igual que Tsukki y aún así él...

Akiteru no se imaginaba la importancia que su respuesta tendría para mí. Yo necesitaba saberlo. Quitarme ese gran peso de encima. Saber qué era lo mejor para Tsukki... y si aquello implicaba que me dejara de querer, yo estaría de acuerdo con Akiteru... aunque me doliera.

\- No importa lo que yo piense... sólo quiero que Tsukki sea feliz.

Contestó finalmente Akiteru, con una cálida sonrisa. Yo lo observé con la boca abierta. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

\- Y en realidad, no me importa si mi hermanito quiere a una chica o a un chico o a un dinosaurio de peluche o lo que sea. Es mi hermanito y lo quiero tal como es.

\- eso... es... es...

Sólo balbuceé aturdido. Estaba sobrepasado por esa calidez que sentía en el pecho y es que estaba tan aliviado que sentía que podía llorar ahí mismo.

\- es increíble, Aki-nii. Eres admirable...

No supe qué más decir y entonces un calmo silencio se instaló entre nosotros. Hasta que el mayor volvió a hablar.

\- Tadashi... ¿Qué sientes por Kei?

Me preguntó con una suave voz. Yo a esas alturas comenzaba a sospechar que él sabía bien la respuesta.

\- yo... lo quiero, pero...

Susurré aquello con vergüenza, aún estaba confundido y abrumado por toda la situación. Akiteru pareció darse cuenta y agregó:

\- Yo creo que tú harías muy feliz a Kei, Tada-chan.

Me sonrió con ternura y un algo de inseguridad, después de todo yo no había respondido concretamente lo que me preguntaba .

\- N-No sé si tienes razón, Aki-nii... yo... ni siquiera sé qué ve Tsukki en mí...

Dije con la máxima sinceridad, exponiendo otra de mis inseguridades.

\- Ustedes se conocen muy bien, así que... a ti es lo que ve Tsukki, todo lo que eres, Tadashi.

Su respuesta me dejó aún más confundido, por lo que no pude evitar preguntar:

\- ¿Por qué yo? Akki-nii, hay tantas otras personas que son mucho mejores que yo para él... ¿Por qué Tsukki no se fijó en ellas? ¿Por qué en mí?

\- Piénsalo así. ¿Quién más que tú, Tadashi?

Levanté la cabeza y lo miré a los ojos.

\- Tú, su mejor amigo. Tú, que conoces todas sus mañas, las aguantas y aún así lo consideras la persona que más admiras.

Sonreí breve y algo avergonzado. Nunca lo había pensado desde ese punto de vista.

-Nadie ha estado más cerca de él que tú, Tada-chan. Te has ganado un lugar en su corazón y te aseguro que te lo mereces, porque, como bien sabes, Kei no suele regalar tan fácil su cariño.

\- Aki-nii...

Susurré sin aliento y con los ojos humedecidos. Sus palabras eran tan maravillosas que apenas podía creerlas. Yo... comenzaba a creer que tenía el derecho de sostener la mano de Tsukki y eso me hacía sentir tan pleno.

\- ¿Qué esperas, Tada-chan?

Me dijo sonriente.

\- Ve a cambiarle ese genio de mil demonios que tiene últimamente. Todos te lo agradeceríamos.

Se rio y me contagió, haciéndome reír también.

\- Muchas gracias, Aki-nii.

Le dije una vez que me puse de pie, e hice una leve reverencia.

\- Creo que yo debería darte las gracias, pero bueno.

Lo oí responder ya a mis espaldas, puesto que me dirigí de inmediato hacia el interior de la casa.

Fui a la habitación de Tsukki. Cuando toqué a la puerta mi corazón martilleaba en mi pecho y creía que casi podía oírlo. Del otro lado, la voz de mi amigo me invitó a pasar, aunque yo estaba seguro de que pensó que era Akiteru quien ocupaba mi lugar.

-Permiso...

Murmuré empujando la puerta y dejándome ver.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

Pregunté tímidamente y nervioso como nunca. Tsukki dudó un segundo antes de responder:

\- ¿No es eso lo que acabo de decir?

Trató de ser casual y volvió la mirada a la revista que estaba leyendo, sentado en el suelo y junto a la mesita que usábamos para estudiar.

\- S-Sí... lo siento por hacerte repetir.

Me disculpé, soltando una risita nerviosa mientras me acercaba y me sentaba al borde adyacente de la mesa. Hubo un silencio en el que esperaba que el dijera algo, porque yo no me atrevía a abrir la boca.

\- ¿Estás enojado?

Pregunté finalmente al ver que él no iniciaría la conversación.

\- No.

Me contestó al instante. Pero noté que se arrepintió de sonar tan cortante y entonces agregó:

\- No estoy enojado, no contigo al menos...

\- Ya veo...

Pude respirar más aliviado al oír sus palabras.

\- Guchi... por favor, olvida lo que pasó antes.

Me pidió de repente, tomándome por sorpresa.

\- ¿Lo que pasó antes?

\- Sí... reaccioné sin pensar, no fue mi intención armar una escena de celos.

\- oh...

Esa reacción se me escapó, pues nunca imaginé que lo admitiría tan fácilmente.

\- Yo sé que sólo somos amigos y justo ahora que todo volvía a ser como antes... siento haberlo arruinado.

\- Tsukki...

Kei estaba poniendo todo de su parte para ser los buenos amigos de antes. Habiendo conocido por mí mismo lo duro que era reprimir tus sentimientos por la persona que quieres, una dolorosa punzada me atravesó el pecho.

\- Está bien, Tsukki. Pero no hay razón para tener celos de Akiteru. Tú sabes que eres el número uno para mí.

Dije con una gran sonrisa y sacando un coraje que no sabía que poseía. Tsukki sonrió de medio lado, pero pareció más una mueca lamentable que una sonrisa y eso me partió el corazón.

\- Lo sabes, ¿no?

Pregunté angustiado.

\- Sí, Guchi...

Me respondió con esa misma expresión que yo comenzaba a odiar.

\- No lo parece...

Murmuré desanimado y haciendo un mohín.

\- Tú no entiendes, Yamaguchi... -suspiró- yo seré el numero uno para ti, pero tú para mí eres... todo...

Me dijo esto en un susurro apenas audible, dándome la impresión que en realidad no quería que yo lo oyera. Por suerte sí lo hice y entonces me adelanté a responder:

\- Tú eres el que no entiende, Tsukki. Son perspectivas diferentes, pero en el fondo es lo mismo.

Mi voz sonó ligeramente más alta de lo necesario debido a los nervios, que me apretaban el estómago, y a los latidos de mi corazón, que resonaban en mis oídos.

\- Es lo mismo...

Mi rubio me miró sorprendido.

\- Tadashi... eso quiere decir que...

Aún no estaba convencido y eso me llenó de ternura y unas ganas de abrazarlo muy fuerte, muy apretado.

\- Tú también me gustas, Tsukki. Te quiero.

Susurré, sintiendo que mi rostro se calentaba, pero aún así continué mirándolo a los ojos.

Ya estaba hecho. Se lo había dicho al fin y ahora sólo tenía una idea en mi cabeza. Me acerqué lentamente y toqué con timidez su mano. Él me comprendió a la perfección, sostuvo de vuelta mi mano y se inclinó para besarme.

No me había dado cuenta de cuánto deseaba ese beso. Fue una sensación tan agradable... y deliciosa. Entonces supe que, en adelante, irremediablemente iba necesitarlo cada día, a cada momento.

\- Te quiero, Tadashi...

Murmuró mi rubio sobre mis labios cuando rompimos la caricia. Sólo reaccioné abrazándolo por el cuello y apretándome a su cuerpo.

\- Perdóname, Tsukki... debí ser honesto contigo.

Murmuré, con mi rostro escondido en su cuello.

\- Te demoraste demasiado.

Susurré un lo siento tratando de alejarme, sin embargo, mi rubio no me lo permitió y me apretó más a él, mientras reía suavemente y me decía:

\- No lo digo en serio, tonto.

\- Qué malo eres...

Me quejé, pero pronto me olvidé del asunto porque su aroma me distrajo. Entonces cerré los ojos para percibirlo con más claridad. Era su aroma propio... desde hacía tiempo que me gustaba mucho.

Nos separamos un momento después. Él me miró con ternura y yo tuve que desviar la vista, ya que me daba mucha vergüenza esta nueva intimidad entre nosotros. Mas no me desagradaba, todo lo contrario, me hacía sentir muy feliz.

\- Tadashi, sé mi novio.

Me ordenó con media sonrisa suficiente. Conocía de antemano mi respuesta. Le sonreí como siempre y le contesté:

\- ¡Sí, Tsukki!

FIN.

QuQ lo terminé.

ojala les haya gustado u

nos vemos en el extra bye bye


	8. Extra

Holass! cuanto tiempo! al fin les traigo el extra que les prometi, disfrutenlo ;)

 _ **Extra**_

-Vamos, Guchi.

-¡Sí, Tsukki!

Tadashi siguió los pasos de Kei mientras iban a la salida.

La práctica del club de vóley había finalizado y, una vez duchados y cambiados de ropa en los camarines, los dos amigos se disponían a volver a casa.

-¡Adiós, chicos! ¡Todos hicieron un gran trabajo hoy!

Se despidieron amistosamente Yamaguchi y, con más neutralidad Tsukkishima, del resto de los miembros del equipo.

-Vaya, ¿Por qué tanta prisa en volver a casa, chicos?

Preguntó Shouyo tratando de ocultar una sonrisa picarona.

\- Déjalos, Hinata, con los partidos tan seguidos que hemos tenido y las prácticas sin descanso del club, tienen que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Contestó Kageyama aprovechando la oportunidad para burlarse de Tsukkishima y provocando una risa general en el lugar, donde también se hallaban los miembros de primero y segundo año.

Entonces Kei parsimoniosamente se dio media vuelta y le habló a Tobio con media sonrisa.

\- Algunos tenemos suerte y no necesitamos excusas patéticas para mantener cerca a la persona que amamos.

Kageyama no pudo evitar ponerse colorado y responderle un insulto que llevaba la frase cuatro ojos o algo así. Nadie lo supo en verdad, porque cerró de un manotazo su casillero y desapareció en las duchas murmurando como un viejo malhumorado.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué le paso a Kageyama?

Preguntó Shouyo confundido.

\- ¡N-Nada, Shouyo! ¡N-Nosotros ya nos vamos!

Respondió Yamaguchi arrastrando del brazo a Kei y cruzando la puerta.

Shouyo sintió risitas contenidas a sus espaldas y se volvió a mirar a sus kouhais.

-¿Ustedes saben que le pasa a Kageyama?

Les preguntó ansioso de una explicación. Nadie contestó sólo sonrieron diciéndole:

\- ¡Que despistado, Shouyo-senpai!

\- ¡Dios, pobre Kageyama-senpai que tiene que lidiar con alguien tan ingenuo!

Tsukkishima y Yamaguchi se dirigían a la casa de este último, cuando el pecoso le llamó la atención a Kei.

\- ¡Que malo eres, Tsukki! ¡No debiste decir eso frente a Hinata!

\- Que importa, Tadashi, esos dos ya me tienen aburrido. Desde primer año que el Rey idiota babea por la reina despistada y no ha hecho nada al respecto. Ya estamos en tercero y el enano aún no tiene idea.

Tsukkishima bufó con desesperación.

-Y-Ya las cosas les resultaran… eventualmente.

Trató de consolarlo el pecoso.

\- Tampoco iba a dejar que nos avergonzara frente a nuestros kouhais. Tu no ibas a poder quitártelos de encima, llenándote de preguntas sobre nosotros… de nuevo. Ya puedo verlos.

\- B-Bueno eso… gracias…

Murmuró tímidamente Yamaguchi, a quien tampoco le costaba imaginárselo. Después de todo, al ser de tercero, eran los senpais del club y todos los buscaban para aconsejarlos o guiarlos, más aún a Yamaguchi quien era muy amable con ellos y talentoso en su especialidad, los saques. Los demás miembros lo querían mucho y a veces se tomaban confianzas que no les daban, pero al menos siempre estaba allí Tsukkishima para espantarlos y rescatarlo del acoso como le llamaba el rubio.

\- Aunque el rey tiene toda la razón… No quiero perder otro minuto más.

Yamaguchi se sonrojó y bajó la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas.

Hace tres días habían estado de aniversario. Cumplieron dos años de novios, pero debido al torneo de vóley en el que estaban participando, habían tenido que jugar un partido ese día y no habían tenido la oportunidad de celebrar ni pasar tiempo a solas… Hasta ahora. Para suerte de ambos, Yamaguchi tenía la casa toda para él por esta noche y hasta la noche del otro día, ya que sus padres andaban de viaje. En esa ocasión en que se lo comentó a Kei éste dispuso de todo y Tadashi no pudo negarse. También lo extrañaba.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Yamaguchi este sacó las llaves de su mochila y abrió la puerta. Entonces Tsukkishima lo empujó adentro, cerró la puerta tras de ellos empujando la espalda de Tadashi contra ella y, sin esperar otro segundo más, se arrojó a comerle la boca. Yamaguchi gimió sorprendido, pero se dejó llevar sintiendo la misma prisa que su rubio. Lo quería todo y lo quería ya.

\- Tsu… kki… -trató de pronunciar, pero era extremadamente difícil hacerlo cuando la lengua de Kei le recorría cada recodo de la boca con demanda y haciéndole temblar las piernas- cama…

Logró articular haciéndole entender a Tsukkishima sus intenciones.

Acto seguido el rubio lo alzó en brazos tomándolo de los muslos y, una vez que Tadashi enredara sus piernas en su cadera, avanzó hacia las escaleras. Trató de subir como pudo mientras Yamaguchi lo seguía besando y frotando sus lenguas, distrayéndolo de su tarea y provocando que fuera ridículamente difícil llegar a la habitación.

Depositó a Tadashi de espaldas sobre la cama y se dejó caer sobre él, siendo recibido por sus brazos abiertos y encontrando acogida entre sus piernas que nunca lo soltaban del todo. Se besaron con pasión y descontrol por un momento, perdidos en el calor del cuerpo del otro, en su tacto y su roce. El pecoso había colado sus manos bajo la polera de Kei y le acariciaba la gran espalda a palma llena, masajeando desde sus hombros hasta su cintura, mientras Tsukkishima se apretaba más al cuerpo del pecoso, buscando el roce de sus caderas con un vaivén descarado y delicioso que les provocaba escalofríos de placer a ambos.

Una vez que se separaron para respirar, el rubio estiró el brazo para abrir el cajón del velador y buscar en su interior. Mientras esperaba, Yamaguchi se entretuvo besándole el cuello hasta dejar una marca morada.

-Tadashi, no hagas eso. Akiteru no deja de molestarme cuando descubre alguno de tus chupones.

-Lo siento, Tsukki, no puedo evitarlo. Tu piel es tan blanca que es demasiado fácil marcarla. Me encanta.

Tsukkishima emitió una queja gutural mientras le cerraba la boca con otro beso fogoso.

Sintió el cuerpo de Tadashi caliente contra el suyo y de pronto la ropa le molestó como un enredo de tela inútil. De un tirón se deshizo de la polera de su pecoso y de otro tirón le quitó los pantalones arrastrando los calzoncillos también.

-Tú también, Tsukki.

Le suplicó Yamaguchi tirando de su ropa con muy poca coordinación o delicadeza.

 _Oh dios, este chico va a matarme de calentura algún día._

Se quitó la polera y los pantalones, sin saber en qué momento ni dónde se habían perdido los zapatos. Luego volvió a ponerse sobre su pecoso que lo recibió desnudo y excitado. Mientras se besaban y dejaba que Tadashi mordisqueara y jugara con sus labios, sus erecciones abultadas masajeándose una con la otra, Kei giró sin soltar a Yamaguchi, quedando él debajo y su pecoso arriba. Quería tener libertad para tocar su trasero a gusto y meterle los dedos para dilatarlo.

A palmas abiertas tomó sus nalgas y las sobo apretándolas y masajeándolas con algo de rudeza debido a la ansiedad. Yamaguchi arqueó la espalda para ofrecerle más de su trasero mientras le lamía la oreja y suspiraba en su oído, humedecido por la saliva del pecoso.

\- Tsukki, apúrate.

Le susurró dulcemente con la piel afiebrada y la mente perdida en el placer que recibía sin lograr sentir que era suficiente.

\- Ugh… Tadashi, cállate.

Yamaguchi soltó una risita sabiendo el efecto que provocaba en su rubio. Acto seguido se llevó la mano de Tuskkishima, la que tanteaba buscando el lubricante que había dejado sobre la cama, y le chupó dos dedos con lentitud y sensualidad.

 _Maldición... ¿Dónde aprendió a hacer eso?_

Pensó Kei cachondo a mil.

 _Ah, es verdad… conmigo._

Reflexionó pensando en lo inocente que era su pecoso cuando comenzaron su relación comparado al chico hermoso y sexy que era ahora.

\- ¿Tadashi, me lamerás los dedos toda la noche o los quieres ahí atrás?

\- ¡T-Tsukki!

Chilló su novio avergonzado y Kei pensó que quizás no había cambiado tanto.

Sacó sus dedos ensalivados de la boca del pecoso y los llevó a su trasero. Con la otra mano tomó el frasco de lubricante y dejo caer un hilillo contra su suave y sensible piel. Tadashi se estremeció y el rubio comenzó a acariciar su esfínter en círculos.

Presionando poco a poco y excitándolo, comenzó a meter la yema de su dedo medio, disfrutando los soniditos que escapaban de la garganta de su pecoso. Metió y saco su dedo cada vez más profundo hasta que logró meterlo entero.

Yamaguchi soltó un quejido y se estremeció.

\- ¿Duele, bebé?

Preguntó el de lentes, la voz teñida de dulzura y preocupación.

\- Haa… tsukki, te eché tanto de menos…

Suspiró el pecoso cerrando los ojos y empujándose contra la falange de su novio.

-Tadashi…

Susurró excitado el rubio, metiéndole esta vez dos dedos y comenzando a moverlos con ritmo, penetrándolo como ansiaba hacerlo pronto con otra parte de su cuerpo.

El cuerpo de Yamaguchi no demoró mucho en ceder, excitado como estaba el placer subyugaba cualquier molestia y entonces estuvieron listos para el siguiente paso. Kei sacó los dedos de su trasero, recibiendo una breve queja de parte de su novio, y agarró el condón que había sacado del cajón para ponérselo. En cuanto lo hizo Yamaguchi se subió sobre él a horcajadas, sujetándose de sus hombros. Kei tragó en seco, siempre era un espectáculo maravilloso cuando Tadashi lo montaba.

El pecoso tomó con su mano la base del miembro del rubio, alineándolo con su cuerpo para luego bajar lentamente, apoyado en sus rodillas sobre la cama. El duro pene de Kei se abrió paso en su suave interior haciéndoles temblar. La sensación de presión y del calor sofocantes del cuerpo de Yamaguchi y de la firme y profunda penetración de Tsukki en el cuerpo de Tadashi era algo que ambos extrañaban sentir en los huesos después de todo ese tiempo en que estuvieron concentrados en muchas otras cosas, con excepción de pasar tiempo juntos.

El pecoso comenzó moverse pronto subiendo y bajando por la extensión de su novio, suspirando y gimiendo bajito cada vez que se empujaba profundo. De esa forma, poco a poco fueron subiendo la intensidad. Kei se aferraba con sus dedos a las caderas de Tadashi mientras levantaba las caderas siguiendo el ritmo de las penetraciones hasta que su pecoso empezó a gemir sin control de lo mucho que le gustaba.

\- Ahg! Haa…haa… ahh… Tadashi, eres tan hermoso…

Le murmuraba Kei, acariciado sus caderas y sus muslos, endurecidos por el ejercicio que hacían casi a diario.

\- Tsukki!… ah!… Ah!... Ah!... se siente tan bien!… Aah!

Gemía el pecoso, bajando a besarlo para luego reincorporarse y hacerse hacia atrás para profundizar la penetración. Su cabeza echada atrás, sus ojos cerrados y su boca entreabierta, perdido en el placer del sexo con su amado Tsukki.

Kei no podría durar mucho más así, por lo que agarró la cintura de Tadashi e invirtió sus posiciones, quedando él sobre el pecoso cuyas piernas descansaban a cada lado de las caderas del rubio.

\- Tadashi, no puedo contenerme más…

Le susurró contra los labios mientras se los chupaba con dedicación.

\- yo también estoy cerca… vengámonos juntos.

Tsukkishima no se hizo de rogar y, sujetándole las piernas por detrás de las rodillas, le alzó ambas piernas acercándoselas al pecho para tener un ángulo más fácil para penetrarlo. Acto seguido se empujó rápida y rítmicamente llevándolos a ambos al borde de la locura. El pecoso cerró los ojos con fuerza y no pudo evitar gemir descontrolado, ya que su rubio le golpeaba la próstata con firmeza a cada penetración. Era demasiado placer y su cuerpo no lo soportaría por mucho tiempo.

-Tada… Tadashi!…

Advirtió Kei, con el nudo de placer enroscándosele en el vientre y a punto de derramarse al tierno interior de su novio.

\- no… más, Tsu… AH! AH! AH! AAH!

Tsukkishima había comprendido y encrudeció sus embestidas mientras lo masturbaba con rudeza y al mismo ritmo.

No estuvieron mucho tiempo así antes de que el orgasmo los golpeara con fuerza. Tadashi se aferró a la espalda de su rubio mientras se derramaba entre sus vientres y Kei mordió el hombro de su pecoso mientras se corría en su interior.

Luego de la primera oleada Tsukkishima se derrumbó sobre el cuerpo de Yamaguchi. Y después de unas cuantas respiraciones agitadas, se movió recostándose a su lado en la cama.

\- Tsukki… eso fue… fue increíble.

Exclamó Tadashi abrazándose a él. El rubio lo recibió en sus brazos y le besó la frente perlada de sudor.

\- Sí… ¿Tadashi?…

\- Mh?

Contestó suspirando relajado.

-te amo…

Le volvió a besar la frente.

\- Yo también te amo, Tsukki.

Respondió el pecoso buscando sus labios y besándolos con pereza y dulzura.

Se hubieran quedado así por un buen rato, disfrutando del contacto y las caricias sencillas, pero el estómago de Tadashi rugió, avisándoles que una sesión de sexo luego de una práctica de vóley era demasiado para sus cuerpos.

-Lo siento…

Se disculpó el pecoso avergonzado. Tsukkishima rio bajito y liviano para luego decirle:

\- Ve a ducharte mientras yo pido pizza por teléfono.

\- Sí, Tsukki!

Sonrió Tadashi, obedeciéndole de inmediato.

Más tarde bajaron a recibir la pizza y se quedaron en el living para comer mientras veían una película. La pizza se la devoraron, pero la película quedó olvidada un rato después de que se acurrucaron en el sillón, tapados con una manta, y de que el rubio comenzó a acariciar suavemente el estómago de su pecoso. Pronto se reavivó la atmosfera, aparecieron de nuevo los besos intensos y las caricias íntimas. La noche aún era joven y dos años de relación no se cumplían todos los días, así que aprovecharon esa pequeña oportunidad para amarse hasta el cansancio y caer rendidos entre las sábanas cuando el sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte.

 **FIN.**

Gracias a todos por seguir la historia! he disfrutado mucho leyendo sus comentarios y aprecio mucho que les haya gustado mi pequeña contribución al fandom de esta pareja ^^

Por el momento no tengo pensado escribir otro fanfic de esta pareja a parte de la historia que pronto publicaré en mi fanfic **"Había una Vez Karasuno"** donde son una de las parejas principales ^^ los invito a pasar a leerlo...

Muchos cariños! nos llemos!


End file.
